<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regretting the Rise by StarGamerxox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495434">Regretting the Rise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox'>StarGamerxox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Altered Destruction [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Multi, Siblings, World destroyed, joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to forgetting the fall<br/>A month passed since the world was fixed and for Reboot, that month was heaven. sadly heaven never lasts.</p><p>Core!Chara, Core!Frisk, and Shine are from a dying Multiverse titled the FallenVerse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crossmare, Errorink, dustberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Altered Destruction [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mostly Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning! This chapter specifically has spoilers for His Little Everything</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(No editing needed for this chapter)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ack! Hey get back here!” Reboot chases after Paperjam who had just stolen the hoodie Reboot had once stolen from Eraser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Paperjam giggled and Reboot rolled his eyes. It had been two months since the balance of their multiverse had been fixed and with Reboot back at home, Paperjam was speaking a bit more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paperjam!” Reboot called before rushing his son and lifting him into his arms. Paperjam squealed at being lifted and didn’t even realize when Reboot took back the hoodie. Reboot laughed when his son realized he was no longer holding the hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Papa!" Pj whined reaching for the hoodie again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Paper. Sorry baby but we gotta get going soon. Wanna go see uncle Ink?" Reboot placed the hoodie down on the couch before adjusting his son and heading up the stairs. During those two months Ink had grown close to Reboots children, if not finally Reboot again, and soon saw the boys as his nephews.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uncle Ink?" Paperjams eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep, and uncle Error." He hugged his son tighter. He found the Error, that he had once taken the spot of, rather nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yay!" The four year old cheered. It was crazy to think that his little boy was four, almost five. He missed so much and yet they had settled back into daily life like nothing had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boots?" Eraser peaked around the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Racey. Got Grady all dressed?" Reboot asked and his husband nodded before reaching for their other son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll get Pj dressed." Reboot handed Eraser their son before going into their bedroom to get ready as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About a half hour later, the family of four was on the main level of the house, all dressed and ready to leave. Paperjam was holding the Reboot puppet but now Gradient held the Eraser puppet Reboot had once kept with him everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Reboot asked his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Boots.” Eraser laughed before picking up Paperjam. Gradient grabbed both his father’s hands and began to walk with them as they left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Portal?” Eraser asked Reboot after they moved far enough from the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Reboot watched as the antivoid began to form a portal of color inside the space of white and only white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shine stared up at the ceiling. Since had been back in his small room most of the errors and Inks had agreed to keep him under a sort of quarantine until they knew he was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Shine.” He looked up to see red ribbon standing over him, a tray of food in a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Red.” He whispered rubbing his eyes as he forced himself to sit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you?” Red asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired, bored, lonely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm. Same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can understand that. You have kids right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Similarly to Reboot except Paperjam is older.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, like we never got to have a family, we barely had a life before Core!Chara ruined everything and-“ Shine quickly noticed how upset Red was looking, “what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something happened. Ink won’t tell me what but our multiverse is in danger… he’s locking it and-“ Red Ribbon was crying and his best friend frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ll be fine. I mean they can’t quarantine me forever. Red… now come on where is that tough Error act you put up around the others?” Shine moved to the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gone! It’s been gone since Ink bumped into Horror and now we are in fear of him taking her, it’s been gone since everything happened! I’m the only one who brings you food, who makes sure you are not just a pile of dust!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red… Erratum would visit me if he could, you know that, and Reboot should visit soon although as the Core siblings linked our minds I can reach out if anything happens,” Shine didn’t know how else to help. His best friend was having a break down and he had no idea how to handle this. From what he knew, Red Ribbon! Error was the only Error from the Ribbon multiverses to know about the pocket verse where the hall was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course an Ink from a Ribbon multiverse has known about it but after the incident Red was once again the only one from a ribbon multiverse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Shine! Don’t you get it? That’s what’s terrifying!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your best friend! What if the core siblings unlink Reboot and your minds? What if I can’t find a way to you! What if you die” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red please calm down…” Shine grabbed his best friend's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell Reboot’s other Ink, the one he stayed with, and they’ll make sure I’m taken care of.” Shine whispered and his best friend nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sister?” Core!Frisk kneeled down next to Core!Chara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s getting worse Frisk. I need those kids. Their powers are equal to demi-God’s if not actual gods because of what Reboot did. They can save him, save Shine, and save you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chara that’s a big risk. Yes I’m dying, so is Shine, but saving us could kill those boys.” Core!Frisk frowned, grabbing their sisters' hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once you guys die, our multiverse is gone, entirely gone Frisk. We could save everything. If Geno wakes up, Error will reappear and then Fresh. We can heal Shine and our home will be back!” Core!Chara was pulling her hands through her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chara that’s insane. We have no idea if our Error will actually come back if Geno awakens. He put his brother in a coma for a reason, one we do not know. Shine never learned before it wiped out his eye. Your immune but I’m not and bringing Shine with us got me infected. We have no idea if it could spread to a different multiverse!” Core!Frisk gripped Core!Charas wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I helped start this! Error linked his dna in Geno! Geno might be the cure! Error is dead because of what happened and I’ll be damned if I let my mistake, Error and Shines mistake, kill you or Geno. I won’t let it kill those kids and those sans. I won’t let our world be destroyed because of something three idiots did!” Core!Chara stood up and stormed out in a hurry, wiping away the tears as she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chara… I’ll make sure everything turns out okay, at least as okay as I can make it…. I promise. Even if I die to save our home. Your family will be back with you… even if I’m no longer part of that family… let’s not forget I’m the one that drove you to that mistake, the mistake you and our friends made… everything will be okay. I promise.” Core!Frisk stood up and quickly winced, covering an eye, before following after their sister.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Before The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(No edited needed for this chapter)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Years and years ago, In FallenVerse </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chara!” Core!Frisk shouted throughout their small home Ink had built for them in the antivoid. Core!Chara, or Chara as most just addressed her, came stumbling down the hallway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m here Frisk, what time is it.” Chara asked their sibling who just rolled their eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Noon.” Frisk crossed their arms and stared at their sibling until what they had said fully sunk in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit! I had a meeting with Ink nearly an hour ago! Shit!” Chara quickly rushed back towards her room. Frisk held back laughs, lying about the time by nearly an hour. Yes Chara had a meeting with Ink, which was in about ten minutes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait a second! FRISK YOU LIAR!” it seems Chara had finally checked her clock. Frisk began cackling and left the house the second they heard Charas fast and angered footsteps.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahh!” Chara lifted her hands up and groaned before returning to her room to finish getting ready.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is on time a thing you understand Chara?” Ink asked jokingly as Chara stepped into the doodle sphere, ten minutes late despite her siblings efforts, sweating from their quick morning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry Ink. You know I don’t really do mornings.” Chara laughed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No you do mornings, as in you don’t sleep until morning then sleep all morning.” Ink rolled his eyes whilst smirking coolly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh quiet!” Chara laughed at her best friend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well either way, ready to get started? We have a lot to plan.” Ink sighed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well no duh. We gotta figure out what universes are crumbling for Error to destroy when you create. We need to see how much we can create.” Chara moved to pull up a line of coding and files.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, I agree… well that looks like and underswap with a destroyed reset button that just went through a genocide route, Error can destroy that so we can work on at least 1 new au.” Ink pointed out and Chara nodded, separating the files of that au copy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Should I send it to Error or compile a folder of multiples?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just make one big folder. That’s easier.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Six Au’s. They had found 6 aus either abandoned by their creator or copies that went through something making reset impossible. Six Au’s Error could destroy and at most 6 Au’s Ink could make until they sorted more files.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s not a terrible amount of leeway.” Chara smiled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nope. That should take me a lot of time. This should be really fun to make. You can send the files to Error now.” Ink shut away the coding and files before nodding towards Chara who pushed the folder through a small portal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He should text us if he gets them and agrees.” Chara hummed, standing to brush off her sweater.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What you got planned for the rest of the day?” Ink hummed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Movie in underswap surface with Frisk.” Chara grinned and her friend nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Makes sense. How is Frisk’s survivor group doing? Since the balance pact, they were supposed to be finding homes for the ruined au survivors.” Ink hummed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Most are living in surface timelines.” Chara pulled her hair back as she pushed in her chair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sounds fun, what movie are you seeing?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Some weird one that the timelines Blue convinced the creators to put him in. He stars in it and convinced my lovely sibling to go see it.” Chara said sarcastically and Ink laughed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll see if Error wants to come with. I’m free for the rest of the day so he should be as well. Meet you at the theater in…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Two hours. Bring whoever you want.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good. See you in two hours.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But Erry!” Ink tugged on Errors sleeve as the other stubbornly refused his begs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! I’m supposed to spend the day with my older brother!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then bring Geno with! Please! We haven’t been on a date in forever and it’s been forever since the pact or Core!Chara’s jealousy!” Ink whined. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay quick recap of the universe:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After Blue was returned to his universe Error, Ink, Core!Frisk, and Core!Chara made a pact called the balance pact. Later on Dream and Nightmare joined as well. Both sides of the balance would work together, with the core siblings as moderators.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error and Ink had an agreement that Error would only destroy the designated Au’s that are either abandoned or copies unable to reset after a genocide route. Ink would only create a maximum of Au’s based on the amount destroyed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon relationships bloomed and at the current time, they have been dating for at least 5 years which is nothing for immortals.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Core!Chara had obvious feelings for Ink and although they went away with time, Error still felt uncomfortable around her. Similarly, as to what Ink had mentioned, it had been what seemed like forever since their last date and although Error wouldn’t admit it, it was way past overdue.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Recap finished!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But Inky! You know Geno hates going out!” Error groaned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll try but no promises Inky.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Love you~”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Love you too,” Error nuzzled Inks skull before heading out. Ink hummed before pulling out his phone to text Chara that Error should be going along.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink §_§: So Error said he might come</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chara ¥_¥: yay!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink §_§: see ya in a bit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chara ¥_¥: Yep. See ya.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink hugged Errors arm tightly and Geno grumbled beside the destroyer. He didn't want to be there but well… he loved his little brother and was going to make Error happy. So here he was, at a movie theater in underswap. Yay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ink!” Core!Frisk squealed letting go of their sisters hand before darting over to the creator. Ink happily let go of his boyfriend to hug the child back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Frisk.” Ink laughed. Error raised a chill hand and Frisk beamed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ready for the movie?” Frisk asked, bouncing on their heels and Core!Chara finally caught up. Frisk moved back to their elder sisters side.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yep.” Ink smiled reaching back down for Errors hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was so much fun back then. Peace reached throughout the multiverse and those multidimensional beings were extremely happy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who knew this movie would be the beginning of a very slow fall into a doomed future.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Children Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(No editing needed for this chapter)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reboot lifted Paperjam up as they ran through the grass outside their new house. They had finally moved in that morning. Soon after Reboot returned home again, Eraser and Reboot had agreed that living in an universe, a pacifist surface timeline, was a good idea for the entire family. It had taken a while to move into their home but it was their first day after a month of house searching, paperwork, and packing. They were home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You two!” Eraser stood at the doorway of the house, THEIR house. Gradient ran out to his Papa and jumped on Reboots leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello Gray. How are you doing?" Reboot stopped swinging his younger around to kneel next to his elder son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lunch is done papa!" Gradient grinned and Reboot kneeled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh is it?" He hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep and Daddy said uncle Dream was bringing his brother! He says his brother is starting to feel better!" Gradient chirped and Reboot smiled softly. Yes, after learning of what Core!Chara had done, over working Nightmares feelings towards Reboot, creating an obsession, Dream and Science sans had begun a plan to help undo the horrors Core!Chara had inflicted on Nightmares brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well isn't that great? You finally get to meet your uncle Nightmare!" Eraser laughed from the doorway and Reboot smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eraser and Reboot weren't over what chaos Nightmare caused. They had forgiven him but they knew they could never forget the horrors. Eraser and Nightmare had spoken as soon as he knew what had happened and they had made up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Nightmare did wasn't healed, the scars he made still stuck in their brains, but they were healing. Their multiverse was healing. The boys had more power than any under the same namesake. What Reboot had done made him more powerful, it in effect made Eraser more powerful, their sons more powerful than the both of them. Everything else had healed but what Reboot had done. Their life would always be different because of what Reboot did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heyo!" Blue stepped through a portal, snapping Reboot from his fuzzy memories. Dust followed after, a hand wrapping around his boyfriend, no they had become engaged while healing from their injuries after the battle as they no longer had to hide their relationship, and Dust seemed brighter then he had been before everything went back to this sense if calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blue!" Reboot set his youngest on the grass and ran to hug his best friend, basically brother, before turning to hug Dust as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to our new home!" Reboot grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's so cool! Hey Dust! Can we move in here after we are married? We both know you can stay in my universe and neither of us wants to stay in your universe!" Blue chirped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In here as in the house or as in the neighborhood Blue?" Dust hummed leaning his chin on the other's skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The neighborhood dumby!" Blue giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then sure, after we are married let's move into this neighborhood." Dust smiled and Blue squealed before looking at Reboot who was muffling his laughter. Blue looked over to Eraser just to see that he was doing the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you two laughing about?" He asked but his last word was covered up by Gradient and Paperjam giggling loudly, not seeing the need to hide their laughter like their parents did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I swear! You two are acting just as childish as your children!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the point BabyBlue. Let them be childish. Might I mention neither of them were ever children, at least not that either can remember. Let them be children for once." Dust whispered to Blue who just smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's all be childish together!" Blue squealed before flopping into the freshly cut grass, dragging Dust along with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I swear! You are all children!" Dream was covering his mouth whilst Nightmare glared at the group of skeletons on the lawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nighty! Drea! Join us!" Reboot sat up and held out his arms for his friends to join the ground party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No thanks. I'll go put my freshly made desert in the fridge and dish up lunch for the children. I know my dearest Dream is dying to join you guys though, and dream, I can read your mind, don't deny it." Nightmare huffed, referring to the entire group of skeletons on the ground as children. Dream burst out laughing and joined the others on the grass before Nightmare walked off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lunch!" Nightmare called. Blue and Dream shot up and raced each other for the front door. Dust got up and followed his fiance with a relaxed pace. Reboot scooped up both his sons and began walking in while Eraser made faces at the kids from behind Reboot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy!" Paperjam squealed reaching for his father who was making goofy faces at him. Paperjam wanted his daddy to make more silly faces, he liked the silly faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gradient didn't really understand why his little brother was so entranced with his dad making faces but watching his little brother squeal and freak out was funny. He still had nightmares but it didn't matter because he had his papa again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gradient looked up at his papa as they entered their new home. Seeing him always made Gradient smile. Even when Gradient would wake up and think Reboot being back was all a Dream, he would instantly be in one of his parents arms, comforting him, reminding him that Reboot was truly back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey papa?" Gradient leaned closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Gray?" Reboot looked down at his eldest who looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Promise you'll never leave us again?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Gradient… oh I promise!" Reboot hugged both his sons tightly, making the unsuspecting and unknowing Paperjam begin giggling like mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you papa!" Gradient grinned and Reboot squeezed both his sons again, making both children giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love both of you, and your dad, oh so much!" Reboot spun the children around before setting them down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go eat boys. Tell uncle Nightmare that we will be there in a moment." Reboot smiled and both boys nodded before darting into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you Boots." Eraser leaned his head against the shortest skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you too Racey…" Reboot leaned back into his husband and smiled. This was a paradise. A paradise he never wanted to leave.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Long Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Edited)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bye Uncle Dream, Uncle Nightmare, Uncle Blue and Uncle Dust!" Gradient called from the front door as their guests left for the night, much to the children's distaste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bye boys!" Blue called happily before walking through the portal behind him. Reboot picked up his oldest while Eraser was already walking upstairs with paperjam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bedtime." Reboot huffed as he carried his son upstairs. The children laughed before running up the stairs in joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once both boys were in bed Reboot flopped backwards on his shared bed. Eraser was changing but Reboot was far too tired to care about simple things like changing. After all, he could just tug off his shirt and wear Erasers hoodie and his own shorts to bed like he did anyways. Usually he always wore shorts and the hoodie he stole from his husband long ago to bed so it wasn’t like changing was that big a deal most nights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boots? Are you still awake?" Eraser leaned over his husband who instantly opened his eyes, not realizing he had dozed off. Eraser laughed and kissed the smaller who raised his hands to cup the other's cheekbones. Reboot smiled up at his husband, just happy to be laying here with Eraser after all this time they were apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed you so much. I know it was only 2 years for you but it was thousands for me Racer, thousands and I forgot everything. I even forgot about the boys and my god the second I remembered Gradient my heart broke." Reboot began to tear up again. It happened every time he thought about what he went through, what he did. Soon he was crying again, another breakdown like most nights. Luckily for him, for every breakdown he had, Eraser was always there to wrap him in a hug and whisper how everything would be okay again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you remember now bay. You remember our boys, our home. You’re with us again and you’re okay, I promise. Now look at me. Don’t think about anything else because none of that matters. I’ll always offer my hand for you and all you need to do is squeeze it.”Eraser outstretched his hand and his husband grabbed it softly, doing as the other said and squeezing it. They smiled at each other for a moment before Eraser pulled Reboot closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could you squeeze the hand of someone who wasn't right in front of you? Could you squeeze my hand if you didn’t remember me?” Eraser asked and Reboot shook his head softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why is that Boots?” Eraser hummed and Reboot looked everywhere but his husbands face, knowing he’d cry if he looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because if I didn’t remember i wouldn’t be here.” Reboot hummed and Eraser leaned forward to peck Reboot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. Boots I'm right here, I'm holding your hand, and I won't let go." Eraser pulled Reboot into his lap and rocked him back and forth until the smaller was snoring softly. Eraser smiled and kissed Reboots head before leaning back, keeping the other on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're running out of time Reboot! Genos condition is worsening!" Core!Chara glared at Reboot through their connected dream. She seemed upset but at that moment Reboot wasn’t paying attention to her, he was angry and he let that anger fuel what he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how is that my fault? Why should I care about what happens to him? All you want is my children so they can be your living batteries!” Reboot snapped and Chara frowned for a moment before biting her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promised Shine that you’d help us. Your children are gods. They aren’t going to die by helping us. All they are gonna do is help someone with their overpowered magic abilities.” She looked down as she spoke, her eyes not looking up to meet Reboots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are children. I promised Shine I’d help him, not you. I’d help him adjust. I’m not giving my children away for some messed up quest that you have. My youngest will be five in a couple months, my eldest just turned six a couple months ago. Gradient still has nightmares every night. My children are already traumatized by your actions.” Reboot snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t pull that! I didn’t do anything until Nightmare pulled them away,” Chara huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU PUT THAT OBSESSION IN HIS HEAD!” Reboot snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it for a reason! I didn’t put that obsession in his head just to make life bad on you. I did it for a reason and somehow it’s one you can’t understand and you won’t let me explain! You barely scratched the surface of what I’ve caused and you think you know it all!” Chara laughed and Reboot wanted to scream. She acted like all she did was improve life. It made him want to throw his hands around her. Eck and choke her to death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care why you’re doing this! Just leave my sons alone!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you get it yet!? This isn’t about you! This is about what you caused! You can’t protect your sons forever! Hell you could bare,y protect Eraser and he can fight for himself. You’re weak. You’ve always been weak and you’ll always be weak!” Chara snapped and Reboot screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Boots! Boots baby wake up!" Eraser's hands pulled him out of the Dream link. Eraser had one hand on Reboot's shoulder, the other wiping tears off the smaller one's face. Reboot let out a quiet whimper and his husband frowned before leaning down to kiss his husband. Reboot leaned his head closer to Erasers who frowned deeper and rocked the smaller one softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Eraser asked, slowly stroking the other's skull. Reboot leaned against his husband and curled up more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Core!Chara happened. She entered the mental link we have and threatened the boys. She basically called them living batteries. She doesn't care about them unless it has to do with their power! She won't stop until she has them and oh god my boys I cant lose them-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We won't! Boots please! We won't lose our sons. We have a bigger army to fight with us this time. We can protect our children if she comes from them." Eraser lifted Reboot and kissed him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can we be sure they won't be taken from us, ripped away from our arms with no way to save them?" Reboot let out a quiet sob once they pulled away and Eraser sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood without warning and left the room. Reboot, having no clue what the other was doing, teared up again until his husband walked in with their two sleepy children.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Familiar Hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Brand new chapter formed out of edited chapters that grew to offer enough writing for a new chapter completely)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys, that is your papa although you should already know that. What you might not know is that what you’re looking at is a very sad papa. Go make him feel better.” Eraser explained before walking to the foot of the bed and gently placing the two half asleep children on the foot of the bed. Gradient moved first and went up to the head of the bed and cuddled close to Reboot. After a moment’s hesitation Paperjam followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey daddy!” Gradient waved over Eraser who happily climbed in the bed as well, wrapping his arms around the other three. He watched in quiet admiration as his family fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the family fell asleep without issue. Eraser was the only one still awake. He had tried to sleep at first but noticed the tears that slowly cascaded down his husband’s face. Every couple minutes Reboots face would scrunch up and he would let out a tiny whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eraser looked at his sleep son’s, both facing Reboot. It was like they were still attempting to comfort their sleeping papa while they slept as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t take them away from me. Whoever you are that decided this would be a good way for our lives to play out, all I ask is for you not to take them away from me. Please. I’m not strong enough to lose Reboot or our sons, I can barely keep my cool when Boots wakes up crying. Please. I’m not strong enough to lose them.” Eraser raised a hand to wipe the tears from his husband’s cheek, the hand resting on Reboots cheek for a moment before it ran over both his son's small skulls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if there is anything I can do to make this easier,” he looked around before his eyes caught in his phone and he smirked. “It’s not something I can help with but I know two brothers who can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned towards his nightstand and snatched his phone. He quickly created a group chat with Dream and Nightmare before explaining the nightmares that Reboot was facing. He sent a second text asking to help and he got a quick response from both brothers saying that they would check on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eraser smiled and sent a thank you text before moving his phone back to the nightstand. He turned back and watched Reboot for a moment. He only relaxed once he say the tears begin to slow then stop. Once they did he leaned forward to kiss Reboots skull one final time before moving to slowly fall asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed as he got a text from Nightmare saying that his twin had just demolished the nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit. This is just shit.” He hissed but then he heard footsteps. He grinned and turned to face his secret guest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you get here?” He asked and the laughter that echoed from his guest as his arms wrapped around Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A couple minutes ago baby. What was shit?” He asked and Dream smiled as he rested his skull against his lover's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boots is still having bad nightmares.” Dream frowned before he burrowed his skull against his lover's chest again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m betting that your brother sure is enjoying these midnight wake up calls huh?” Laughter echoed again and Dream smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just happy I can see you tonight. You said you would be able to visit for a while.” Dream hummed and he was met with a kiss as his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I escaped for a while although I believe your brother knows about us now sunshine.” He hummed and Dream pulled away slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you didn’t escape at all, you just told him didn’t you? You were the one insistent on keeping this a secret because you are so insistent on my safety. You’re the one who said I could be used as a weakness against you yet you told my brother to escape the house?” Dream snapped and he was silenced with another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is not only your brother but my boss Dreamy. I trust him. You should go to sleep now. You’re exhausted,” He whispered and Dream raised a hand to wipe away a black tear that fell against his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look just as tired. You should get some more sleep Kills.” He whispered and Killer shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t at this moment. Go up and I’ll be there in about 20 minutes.” Killer whispered. Dream nodded and kissed Killer again before leaving. Once he was gone Killer called Nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s safe.” K</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I had a really bad feeling.” N</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t see anyone when I got here so yea.” K</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just protect my brother okay? He’s close to those kids and Core!Chara isn’t against sending people after my brother.” N</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure he’s safe?” K</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better.” N</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightmare hung up after that and Killer rolled his eyes at his over dramatic boss before he headed up the stairs. He entered the bedroom and smiled softly when he saw Dream asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh. Cute.” He leaned forward to kiss Dreams head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(This story arch with Dream and Killer was one I wanted to bring up. I also wanted more sweet chapters with Reboot and his family. Along with more fluff chapters, we will see a intense story arch between the twins, Killer, Cross, and a couple of bad sans from Core!Chara’s army. Worst comes to worst, Dawning’s story gets moved to Back farther but we will see the flashbacks as well. I won’t be moving the flashback chapters but I will add more of chapters that contain fluff and the extra story arch between)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The First Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(No editing needed for this chapter)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Most flashback chapters won’t have any editing)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Frisk wait up!” Core!Chara was chasing after her younger sibling who had darted out of the theater the second the credits started playing. Said sibling, Core!Frisk, darted out the main door and crashed into a small skeleton clad in blue and grey.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Blue! Blue! Blue! That was such a cool movie!” Frisk hopped as they hugged him. Blue was laughing as the small multiverse dweller jumped around him in pure joy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello Frisk! Thanks!” Blue laughed and Frisk hugged him again. Chara finally caught up and leaned over, her hands on her knees, as she fought to catch her breath.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Next time you run off like that, I won’t follow you.” Chara coughed. At that time Ink and Error were finally walking out, Geno grumbling behind them as he followed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What just happened? Who killed Chara?” Ink smirked and Chara collapsed over dramatically.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m dead! I’ve died and it’s all because my sibling likes to run!” She joked. Frisk began to giggle and Chara peaked open an eye to look at her giggling sibling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chara noooooo!” Ink laughed kneeling in front of his best friend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“WHY?” He yelled, shaking a fist at the sky before Frisk fell over giggling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! Not Friek too!” Ink managed to get out before his laughter made him fall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not me too! I’m dead!” Ink fell backwards into a still giggling frisk who squealed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! Ink! Off!” Frisk pushed at the creator who just tickled their sides. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was hard at times to remember that Frisk was physically ten. Mentally Frisk was older but as immortality had it, they were stuck physically ten and their mental tendencies were still the same as a ten year old. Watching Frisk so happy, so free to be themselves, it made Chara smile as she laid on the ground. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s so cool Blue! Will there be a sequel?” Ink asked after they had all recovered from their fun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe, if there isn’t a reset before then. The amount of critics already asking for a sequel is amazing but it might reset before we can start filming. It’s never something we can be sure of.” Blue sighed sadly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry Blue… I wish we could take away that dumb reset button but your world is a core version of underswap. Hell, it’s probably the exact core version.” Ink frowned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay Ink, I know… can you please take my early release copy of the movie just in case? So I have it in case our world resets?” Blue handed Ink a copy of the dvd in a box that said prototype.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course Blue, just in case.” Ink took it and smiled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bye Ink!” Frisk waved happily, bouncing on their heels as their sister, physically stuck at nineteen, kept a conversation with Geno.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Geno! You coming with?” Error called and the elder shook his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No i'm gonna stay, Chara invited me to stay for dinner!” Geno called and Error looked confused but nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So what’s your favorite game?” Chara asked perching on the arm of the couch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uhh…. I don’t know… I don't really play games because they rarely fall into the save screen.” Geno whispered curling up on the couch. Chara looked down at him and sighed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well go check out our game closet and choose one that looks interesting. We’ll play that.” Chara hummed and Geno smiled before standing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where is said game closet?” He asked and Chara pushed herself up, watching his hand and leading him towards the closet. When she looked behind her Geno was blushing furiously.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Geno? Are you okay?” She asked and he nodded, his eyes trained on their interlocked hands. When she realized her face lit up in a bright red and she pulled her hand away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s get going, it’s over here,” she turned towards the hallway where her bedroom was and soon opened a door.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Here it is, choose any game that looks interesting to you.” Chara whispered, still red faced as Geno looked around the closet until he pulled out a monopoly box.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This?” He asked holding it up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure, Frisk loves playing that too!” Chara grabbed his wrist again and pulled him back into the living room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bye Geno!” Chara waved but was suddenly pushed by Frisk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Geno! Wait!” Frisk handed him their newer box of monopoly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know you can’t play alone but maybe you can play it when you have someone over or something. We got this copy for Christmas and we never used it so… here.” Frisk lifted it up and Geno smiled, taking it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks kiddo.” He ruffled Frisk's hair before opening his portal and walking through, looking back and smiling before leaving.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Chara?” Frisk stood at their sisters door.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Frisky, what’s up.” Chara was reading in bed when her younger sibling walked over and plopped themself on the bed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He was in my dreams again. He wants to talk to you.” Frisk whispered and Chara slammed her book down, snarling quietly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He shouldn’t be near you. He shouldn’t even be alive. Cross said his entire universe was destroyed, that should include his Gaster so why is that asshole still bothering us?” She snapped and frisk just looked down at their feet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He did something bad Chara. That or he’s planning something bad. He won’t tell me but I can tell it. He’s gonna do or already has done something really, really bad Chara.” Frisk whimpered and Chara reached forward to wipe their tears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I won’t let him hurt you Frisk. I’ll protect you, I promise. I won’t let him do anything to you. Ever.” Chara pulled Frisk close and rocked her younger sibling as Frisk shook.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I won’t let anyone hurt you Frisk so don’t worry. Your big sister is gonna protect you.” Chara kissed her siblings head before curling around Frisk and falling asleep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink rubbed his eyes as he prepared for bed. He went to drink a paint before bed so he didn’t wake up blank but when he went to find one, his sash was gone. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and we went to his extra storage room looking for more but the entire room was empty. Empty of everything but a strange vial of what looked like black paint which gave no emotions and was only ever used as a stun attack.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cross Gaster smirked as he looked at all the vials in his hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s only a matter of time. It might take years for these vials to have the given effect but sooner or later it will start, and my destruction will spread farther then my au, I will make my mark.” He turned and opened a window to the sleeping core siblings.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And it all starts with you Chara”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Daylight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Edited)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eraser and Reboot awoke to one of their children jumping on their bed. There was laughter and Reboot groaned, curling up closer to Eraser. The child jumping on the bed huffed and fell to a sitting position before crawling forward to shake his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dadd! Papa! Wake up! It’s PaperJams birthday so wake up!” Gradient giggled. Reboot groaned again and looked up at his son. After months of being back he finally held his promise of being there for his youngest son’s birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay baby, okay. We’re getting up.” Reboot snatched his sons into his arms and nuzzled him happily. Gradient giggled and hugged his papa tightly before abruptly turning to eraser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa is up! Now it’s daddy’s turn! Wake up daddy!” Gradient turned to Eraser and tried to wake him too. Eraser let out a groan and snatched the boy from his husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh Gray. Sleeeeeep.” He whispered and Gradient giggled widely. Suddenly it seemed Eraser realized something because he sat up quickly, looking down at his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is PJ?” He asked and Reboot let out a quiet curse. He pushed his blankets off, shivering at the cold air before remembering why he didn’t have the hoodie on. He shook his head and pulled on the hoodie before darting out of the room, leaving his husband to get dressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PaperJam?” He ran down the stairs just to see his younger son in the kitchen covered in a bag of flour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Reboot held back a laugh and he lifted the bag off his son's head. PJ seemed a bit upset at losing the bag but lost that poor attitude when he looked up at his papa and grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pancakes!” Paperjam laughed and Reboot rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well not when you're covered in flour. Come here you. I think we should start your birthday with a lovely bathtime, what do you think?” Reboot smiled and his son let out a loud squeak of protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No bath!” He whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my… Well bathtime is definite.” Eraser appeared right as their son protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you clean the kitchen while I give out little troublemaker a bath?” Reboot asked his husband who nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also Blue called. He can’t make it to the party but uh… it’s for a good reason. He’s got some amazing news to tell you. Call him okay?” Eraser grinned as he went to a closet for a mop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?...” Reboot tilted his head but carried his very floury child up to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once his youngest was in the bathtub he called his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey Re!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Eraser said you can’t come to the party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep… I got some really cool news Reboot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that news is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I can't go the party today cause I’ll be at the hospital,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant Re. Actually and surely. First ultrasound is today to make sure everything is running smoothly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My god… Blue that’s amazing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue hung up and Reboot squealed very happily. Paperjam looked at his papa with a questioning gaze and Reboot grinned wider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have a cousin in a few months PaperJam. A new cousin.” Reboot grinned and although he had no clue what that meant, PaperJam smiled because his papa was smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really!?” Gradient, who had been eves dropping outside the room, lit up with a smile and rushed into the room. He pulled his papa into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gradient!” Reboot playfully scorned and his son just laughed. He shooed the boy out of the room and Reboot watched with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eraser did blue tell you!?” Reboot asked as he carried his now clean son down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. I guess he told you by now too?” Eraser grinned as he put a pancake on Gradient’s plate. Reboot set his younger son down and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s exciting.” Reboot chirped as his husband put a pancake on the birthday boy’s plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. We won’t be the only ones with kids anymore.” Eraser hummed as he kissed PaperJams skull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s gonna be strange. Also did you get the text on the group chat from Dream? The one about Cross and Nightmare? My god they were cuddling!” Reboot squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw Boots. Seems Nightmare’s doing a lot better. I mean he actually texts me and calls me a friend. I think- no I know- he has a crush on Cross. It’s obvious.” Eraser hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait you’re friends!?” Reboot eyelights practically sparkled with buzzing joy. Eraser laughed and nodded, kissing his husband softly. Eraser in turn wrapped his arms around Reboot and kissed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. We are starting to become friends.” Eraser hummed. Reboot grinned and spun around happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends! My best friend and my husband are friends! Finally!” He nearly sang with joy as he danced around the dinner. Paperjam and gradient laughed oh so happily at their papas energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boots calm down!” Eraser grabbed his husband’s arms as the other whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But calm is boring Racey!” Reboot whined like a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s not. Calm is smart and mature.” Eraser hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m not mature! Who cares about being mature! Calm is for wussies!” Reboot laughed going to run until his husband tightened his grip and lifted Reboot up while the creator squealed loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit and eat your pancake babe.” Eraser plopped his husband in his seat and went into the kitchen to hand him a plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But racey,” Reboot whined much to his husband’s annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat.” Eraser lightly hit Reboots head before going for a plate of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa,” Gradient spoke up after his dad left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Gray?” Reboot turned to his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean you kept your promise? You won’t leave again?” He whispered and his papa smiled. He got out of his chair and walked over to the boy, kneeling next to his son and grabbing his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I kept my promise and I’ll never leave again.” Reboot whispered. His son pushed himself into Reboots arms as he cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you papa.” Gradient whispered softly into Reboots skele-ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too baby. So much. I love you and your brother with all my soul.” Reboot hummed and Gradient smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Family Holds Strong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(New chapter formed)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue looked at Dust as he hung up his call with Reboot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dusty?” He whispered reaching a hand out to his fiancé- no husband, they got married a month ago- with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are gonna be parents Blue. Actual parents…” Dust whispered and Blue looked up at him with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. We will. We will be parents.” Blue hummed and Dust grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Parents. We went from having to hide our relationship to being married and expecting. My goodness Blue. This is something I’ve dreamed of since the day I met you. Since our first kiss I wanted a life with you and-“ Dust cut himself off as he felt himself crying. Blue smiled softly and cupped the others cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dust, that day you came crawling out of that portal, I know we were destined to be connected for the rest of our lives. We were brought together by similar circumstances to those that actually brought our best friends together. Our nephews came into this world after the same circumstances that allowed us and their parents to meet…” Blue hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ironic that the same events brought us together, Link is together.” Dust agreed, kissing his husband who hummed happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much Blue, so so so so much.” Dust whispered and Blue laughed softly. The two, seemingly fated to meet and be together, smiled at each other before kissing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Dust. So much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream looked at the dark shadows outside his house as he curled up around himself. He hadn’t told Killer about the darkness that watched him. He hadn’t told Killer much of what had been haunting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not the dark laughter that followed him, the bitter remarks marking him as a failure. He wouldn’t tell Killer or anyone else about what he was going through. He wouldn’t ever tell anyone what he was facing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D...r...e...a...m…” a Killer whispered and Dream curled up in his seat. That wasn’t his Killer, that wasn’t his boyfriend and he knew it but Core!Chara sent all the versions of Killer she had after Dream. It was a low blow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D...r...e...a...m…” the voice called again and Dream screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LEAVE ME ALONE!” He curled up tighter and began to cry again. Suddenly there were loud footsteps and he screamed again and again, trying to scare off whatever dark sans had gotten into his house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream! Dream it’s me! It’s me!” He recognized that voice but he couldn’t be sure it was his Killer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Leave me alone! Tell your boss that I won’t do what she asks and tell her to stop sending her pets that have my boyfriend's face!” Dream snapped and suddenly he was wrapped in a hug. He screamed again until the one holding him pulled out a necklace Dream had given him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Killer? My killer?” Dream asked and his boyfriend just pulled him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has she been doing this to you? Why didn’t you tell me? Dream this is the reason I told Nightmare. Your brother has been worried about Core!Chara doing something like this and look! She did just what he feared.” Killer hissed and Dream shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is supposed to know. She said she’d kill everyone if I did. I wasn’t supposed to let anyone know.” Dream whispered and Killer frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t tell your brother if what ya said is true but I can’t just pretend I didn’t see you screaming at people with my face to leave you alone. I can’t pretend you weren't afraid of me, even if it’s a different version of me.” Killer whispered and Dream shook his head again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please just forget-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D...r...e...a...m…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE YOU MONSTER!” Dream pushed himself to the window and screamed those words as loud as he could. Killer watched in shock as his boyfriend shook in fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dreamy… what can I do to help you? Please, tell me what I can do!” Killer yelped and Dream turned and took a step away from Killer. He stared in horror before he was wrapped in a hug, memories of their time together filled his head and his body went limp in Killer's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream? Ya Dream right? My boss’s bro?” A skeleton appeared behind Dream during a meeting. Dream turned in a panic before nodding.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do ya know when he’ll be back?” He asked and Dream shrugged.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have no clue, it’s best if you ask Ink, he’s the one who lost his husband in this.” Dream whispered and the skeleton nodded softly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~~~~~~~~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream! This is Killer, he worked with Nightmare. I heard you’re helping Nightmares boys continue on so I thought you could help him?” Ink appeared at the door and Dream groaned. When he had opened the door he’d only expected Ink to pick up his sons.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay? I guess I can speak with him about it, but your sons? You did come here to pick them up correct?” Dream asked and Ink nodded before taking his sons from Dream, leaving Killer behind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~~~~~~~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s insane!” Dream laughed as Killer finished a story.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But it’s true Dream.” Killer pointed out as he picked up a sandwich.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t believe it.” Dream snatched the sandwich from Killer who growled drunk grabbed a different one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh yea? And how are you to judge?” Killer grabbed a carrot stick with his free hand and shook it at Dream who leaned forward to bite it and pull the food away from Killer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh come on!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~~~~~~~~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream looked at Killer sadly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh please don’t give me that look Dreamy, please?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. I want to be open. Why do we have to hide?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“One day we won’t have to anymore. I promise.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll hold you to that Killer,” Dream smiled and Killer leaned down to kiss the other happily.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killer? Are they gone?” Dream opened his eyes slowly and was met with his boyfriends loving eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea. We gotta get going soon now Dreamy, but I’ll find a way to stop this for you, I promise.” Killer whispered and Dream smiled as he leaned up to kiss his boyfriend, Killer happily kissing back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get going. I know that. I gotta be the one to help wake up my brother, but can we just lay here a bit longer?” Dream asked and he was once again met with a kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Moving Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Minor editing/grammar corrections needed for this chapter)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Night! Night!” Hands shook Nightmare. He was too tired to try and figure out who was trying to awaken the sleeping beast that was the king of negativity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, five more minutes,” Nightmare groaned, pushing away the hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nightmare! Nighty! Night! Wake up! The boy's birthday party is in two hours!” Dream shook his older twin who whined softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sleep.” Nightmare whined. It was obvious to the younger twin that Nightmare didn’t completely process what Dream had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine then, I’ll just tell Reboot, Eraser, and their sons that you're too lazy to attend the birthday party,” Dream huffed and suddenly Nightmare was sitting up straight, seemingly realizing what his brother was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No! I have to go to that party!” He yelped out. Suddenly there was loud laughter from the doorway and when Nightmare looked up, he blushed heavily. Cross had watched the entire exchange. After all, the two toned skeleton was going to the birthday party with the siblings, much to the questioning of Reboot and Eraser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing Dream!” Cross laughed and Dream rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well no duh. I’m amazing, what did you expect?” Dream smirked and Nightmare rolled his eyes as he stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe, is nighty jealous?” Dream smirked at his brother and Cross raised an eyebrow at that line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would he be jealous? We’ve been dating a week and your his brother,” Cross said simply and Nightmare groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still gotta tell those two idiots I’m dating Cross. I mean they saw the photo I sent the group chat but they don't know that we’ve been dating a week yet.” Nightmare sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe Night,” Cross laughed softly as Nightmare groaned. Cross walked over and wrapped an arm around Nightmare who, true to brand, was very grumpy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t act all pitying. I’m just tired.” Nightmare huffed. Cross rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you are. Well either way let’s go Dream. Nights gotta get dressed and we gotta finish wrapping PJ’s gifts.” Cross gave Nightmare a peck on the cheek before dragging his friend out of the room. Nightmare watched him leave before getting ready to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday pj!” Dream charged the now five year old curled on the couch. PaperJam giggled and was soon thrown into the air and caught again in Dreams arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncie Dream!” PaperJam squealed as he was swung around. Dream laughed before slowly putting the quiet child down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hero boys!” Nightmare walked in and instead of PaperJam running to him, Gradient waited until Nightmare neared the steps and then the elder of the children jumped into the dark sans’ back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Nightmare! Uncle Nightmare!” Gradient cheered and Nightmare smiled before lifting the boy into his arms to squeeze the child. Paperjam ran up quickly after and tugged at Nightmares jacket to make the skeleton pick him up. Soon Nightmare was balancing two clingy children in his arms, showing just why he claimed to be the favorite of all the kids uncles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Night!” Reboot smiled at Nightmare waved as he sat down, the two children still clinging to the adult as Cross walked in carrying a big present for PaperJam. He smiled at seeing his boyfriend with the children and soon sat next to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait so you two are dating?” Reboot asked tilting his head as Eraser wrapped an arm around his husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Nightmare is shy about it but… we have been dating for a week now.” Cross smiled, looking back at his boyfriend who was playing with the two children. Reboot looked up at Eraser who smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just glad he’s better.” Eraser hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea… me too,” Cross whispered before going over to Nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing for them,” Reboot smiled before stumbling backwards, hands raising to his skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boots?” Eraser fell forward and grabbed for his husband’s hands before the creator tumbled to the ground, the world around Reboot going black except this time Eraser was seeing everything happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he okay daddy?” Gradient whispered and Eraser frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just a bit tired, baby. He has a lot of nightmares sweetheart.” He whispered although it was an obvious lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Gradient whispered leaning forward to skelekiss Reboots skull and Eraser smiled softly, memories of his time when Reboot was in a coma, after the white paint incident, filling his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eraser! What would Reboot do if he saw you like this? This would break his heart!” Blue stood at the front door but before he could say more a rush of magic knocked him over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Don’t you get it? I killed Reboot! I killed him! It doesn’t matter what he would want!” Eraser screamed and Blues eyes softened. He took a step closer and Eraser stepped rather away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eraser listen. He’s not dead. He’s alive, just in a coma!” Blue screamed and Eraser whimpered softly. Blue sighed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eraser, I’ll take him to you… just please. You’ve destroyed at least three Au’s today and everyone is terrified.” Blue reached out and Eraser took a step back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I could hurt him. If I go near him I could kill him. If I didn’t kill him then I can’t risk it now!” Eraser sobbed. Blue frowned and shook his hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. No you won’t. You know your own powers. Reboot trusted you with his life and I do too. I trust that you won’t hurt him and now you need to trust yourself,” Blue hummed but Eraser let out a sob, collapsing. Blue ran towards him and wrapped him up in a hug.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He trusts you Eraser, I trust you, and I trust him.” Blue whispered and Eraser leaned towards Blue, sobbing openly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t wanna ever hurt him. He doesn’t deserve what I’ve done to him.” Eraser hummed. Blue hugged him tighter and hushed the destroyer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can create to. I’ll help you. While he’s gone you can prove that you aren’t the monster Nightmare made you out to be.” Blue smiled and Eraser nodded weakly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll do anything. I need to prove that I’m the skeleton Reboot made me sound like. I have to.” He whispered and Blue grinned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then let’s do it.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Love Isn’t Eternal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(No editing needed for this chapter)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two months later and Blue’s studio announced plans for a sequel. Geno has asked Core!Chara out on a date and it wasn’t their first date either. Chara and Geno had been on multiple dates since Blue’s first movie and to say simply, Error wasn’t particularly happy about his elder brother dating a Core!Sibling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Error! Let them be!” Ink whined as he pulled at his boyfriends sleeve, trying to get him to lay next to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But they were our enemies!” Error snarled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No they weren’t! It was only Core!Frisk and they were only ever your enemy!” Ink snapped as he pushed himself up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, they weren’t just my enemies! That’s not how it works!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes it is!” Ink stood up His eyes narrowing more. Suddenly Error realized what he was insinuating, that just because he hated the siblings Ink did too. He realized he was basically insulting Inks best friend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ink-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!” Ink took another step away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ink im-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You're not! Leave me alone Error! Just leave!” Ink wiped away forming tears. Error frowned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know you never hated them Ink, I didn’t mean it…” he hummed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know you did! Just leave! Stay either on the couch or in the guest room! Just leave me alone you asshole!” Ink screamed and Error stared in shock before sighing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine… I’m sorry, inky.” He nuzzled Inks skull before leaving the room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You asshole!” Ink whispered and he curled up on his bed, sobbing softly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well hello there creator,” a deep voice hummed. Ink looked up with wide, sudden eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who?” Ink whispered but let out a quiet, horrified gasp at seeing CrossGaster stand in front of him, holding Inks older vials.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know exactly who and I have a gift. I found these in Error's old anti void space.” He lied and Ink looked down, balling his fists.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you saying he stole the, from me?” Ink whispered and CrossGaster smirked evilly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. Yes I am saying that.” He smirked, tossing Ink the tainted vial set, before taking a step back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you planning?” Core!Chara frowned as soon as he pulled her into a dream.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have a feeling you know.” He laughed wickedly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t think it’s smart.” She whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think I care? If my plan goes to course no one will ever be able to stop me after this.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why? Why did this happen?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Geno!” Chara ran towards her boyfriend who caught her easily in his arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Chara.” He hummed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Guess what?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s been six months now!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please just speed ahead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t see this, the happiness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please just skip this</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t make me watch this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, I'm begging.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Poor Chara. You’ve been dating him for what, two years now?” CrossGaster hummed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you’ve been manipulating Ink for almost the same amount of time?” Chara snapped.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just shut it!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Geno… I miss you. I love these memories, memories of our life, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but I can't watch them. I can’t watch my world crumble again….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No please!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t make me watch this!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chara…” Geno, after dating the other for three years, kneeled down in front of his girlfriend who gasped softly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Geno…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you Chara. I went to that movie theater thinking I would absolutely hate that time but I found myself longing for just another hour.” Geno hummed and Chara geared up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Geno-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Hey hey! Let me finish!” Geno laughed. “Will you marry me Chara?” He asked and Chara promptly collapsed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chara? Shit!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, what did you do?” Ink stood in front of Geno.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Proposed…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow. I think that her reaction was rather extra then. She passed out because her heart rate increased too much. Basically she passed out from excitement.” Ink hummed and Geno blushed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Geno…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You may now… wait a second, do skeletons even kiss?” Much to what the engaged couple was realizing was a mistake, they asked classic sans to officiate their wedding.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. They do.” Geno sighed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then you may now kiss the bride!” Geno leaned towards Chara, who was now his wife, and kissed her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You aren’t gonna pass out on me again are you?” He asked jokingly as he pulled away and Chara shook her head. Suddenly there was a loud cheer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t cheer at weddings idiot!” Error snapped at Ink who just giggled. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Awe Error,” and soon the room was laughing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Geno did you hear the news?” Chara asked as soon as he entered the room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What news?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Error finally proposed to Ink!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s awesome,” Geno smiled and wrapped his arm around Chara’s waist, nuzzling her cheek.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geno…” Core!Chara hugged her knees as she stared at the comatosed skeleton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chara are you okay?” Core!Frisk asked their quiet sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… I miss him. I miss our life. I miss Blues movies and Inks random wedding cheers. Our laughing fits and fake funerals when one of us was over dramatic.” Chara whispered and Frisk leaned their head on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss it all too.” Frisk hummed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ray Of Sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(New chapter)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boots!” Dream yelled in surprise but Eraser waved him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go home. I’ve got this. No need to scare my sons with this. I’ll text you when he wakes up.” He hummed and Dream nodded weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Dream, let’s head home okay?” Nightmare walked over and grabbed his brother's arm. Dream let out an almost inaudible whimper and watched his best friend for a moment more before his brother pulled him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dream nodded and Nightmare walked him out of the house, Cross following behind closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will be okay, he’s just tired. He’s sleeping now.” Nightmare whispered as they walked out and Dream nodded again stiffly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just worry about him.” Dream whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be worried about yourself. You’re the one they are haunting.” Cross grumbled. Nightmare hissed and slapped him lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What! How do you know that!?” Dream stared in shock before he realized and let out a tiny whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told…” He hiccuped. Nightmare hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forced him too Dream- he was mumbling and-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! So you did!? Why? I could handle it!” Dream hiccuped was tears rolled down his skull as he opened a portal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was panicking! I wanted to help him! Come to the castle. It’s your house too. We can protect you! He was sobbing as he explained and I know that you want to take care of it yourself but it’s hurting him too. All this is really hurting him too Dream.” Nightmare whispered softly and Dream shook his head. He was now sobbing but he dropped the portal. Nightmare took a step closer which sent Dream to flinch. Cross held a hand up and approached Dream slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just go home okay? Do you wanna do that? You’ll be safer then.” He whispered and Dream nodded while shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And don’t blame Killer okay? It’s not his fault.” Cross whispered even quieter and Dream nodded before grabbing the hand Cross was just now offering. Cross smiled softly as he walked through a different portal into his old home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DREAM!” Killer called as Dream walked through the portal. He was wrapped in a hug and his boyfriend whispered apologies over and over until Dream pulled him into a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Killer, it’s okay. Nightmare explained everything. It’s okay Killer. It’s okay.” Dream whispered and Killer hugged him tighter again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still sorry.” Killer whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be, baby. Why didn’t you tell me that it had hurt you to see?” Dream asked and Killer let out a bitter laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did I tell ya? Why? You dummy. You were so petrified that you passed out. That alone terrified me! You were scared of a version of me! Dream do you know how that feels? To see the person you love, afraid of you? That hurt so much. And I knew it wasn’t me but that did nothing to stop that pain I felt.” Killer whispered. Dream nodded and leaned against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream watched Killer start to fall asleep as he laid next to Dream. They had spent hours talking and Dream had decided to live in the ‘bad sans’ house. It was also his house but he didn’t end up moving back into his old room. It held to many memories. Instead he decided to stay with Killer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you.” He whispered to the sleeping Killer who smiled in his sleep. Dream raised a hand to his cheek and rubbed Killers cheekbone softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“D...r...e...a...m…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream tears up and covers his ears. It wasn’t real. He knew it wasn’t real. They weren’t there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” He whispered to himself before turning and curling up against Killer more. Killer, who Dream was almost positive was still asleep, wrapped an arm around Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“D...r...e...a...m… You… Can’t… Escape.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream let out a small whimper and burrowed his face in Killer's chest, whimpering again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you hearing Dream?” Killer whispered and Dream looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what…” Dream whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Dreamy. I’m sorry. They can’t get to you and your brother will help us stop it all,” Killer whispered before swooping Dreams face up in a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much Kills.” Dream whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Dream. I promise that this won’t go on forever. Eventually everything will be done.” Killer whispered again. Dream nodded as he looked up at the ceiling. Killer kissed his cheek and pulled him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep babe. I’ll be here to protect you if anything happens.” Killer whispered as he began to lull Dream to finally sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Night.” Cross frowned as Nightmare stood at his large bedroom window, staring outside intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to bed Cross. I’m fine.” Nightmare hummed and Cross’ frown deepened. He wrapped an arm around Nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seemed pretty shaken once you woke up from that nap earlier. You were so tired that you insisted on sleeping once we got back from the party but you were only asleep like twenty minutes. You’re exhausted now,” He whispered and Nightmare stiffened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night? What happened?” Cross pulled away to face Nightmare who looked away, refusing to make eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I was… I was dreaming of who I used to be. No. Not a dream. It was a nightmare. Ironic to by name but it was just- I remembered what I did to them. I’m the reason behind all of this. The least I can do is help protect my brother.” Nightmare whispered and Cross frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re gonna just sit here awake, then I’ll be next to you. I’ll be here next to you as long as you need to stay awake. I’ll stand next to you and make sure that you are okay.” Cross whispered. Nightmare nodded and leaned against his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared Cross. It’s terrifying to think that I could go back to it. That obsession was implanted in my mind. We didn’t get rid of it, we just fought it. At any moment it could just come back.” Nightmare whispered and Cross frowned, cupping his boyfriends face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let that happen to you Night. Okay? I won’t ever let it happen.” Cross whispered and Nightmare nodded, leaning against him as they watched the world going on outside their home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Battle and the Threat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(New chapter)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream woke up and smiled at his boyfriend who was sleeping, still facing him despite being fast asleep. He raised a hand to touch Killers cheek, smiling even wider. Killer hummed in his sleep, leaning against the hand slightly and Dream held back his giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute.” Dream whispered as he rubbed Killer's cheek. The sunlight was slowly filling the room through the curtains and he could tell that if Killer was facing the window, the other would already be awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re cuter…” Killer mumbled and Dream squeaked, blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been awake?” Dream whispered and Killer smiled at his lover, leaning forward to kiss his nasal bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you touched my cheek.” Killer responded calmly and Dream whined, moving forward to burrow his head in Killer's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shoulda told me!” Dream whined even louder and Killer rolled his eyes, kissing Dream him deeply. Dream hummed happily as he pulled Killer closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get up before your brother hunts me down.” Killer whispered as he pulled away and Dream giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea. And he will hurt you if we don’t get out soon, he’s rather over protective.” Dream hummed as he stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you guys are extremely close cause you saved him. He has a right to be over protective.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea yea, whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross took a quick gasp and nudged Nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s here. That monster is here.” He whispered and Nightmare quickly shot up from his half asleep position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Core!Chara has some nerve.” Nightmare snarled as he teleported out to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Nightmare asked and Chara smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you move my pet? He couldn’t see his friends last night and none of us are happy.” Chara hummed. Nightmare frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave my brother alone, understand? He has no reason to be involved in this. I’m the reason this happened. Punish me, not Dream.” Nightmare whispered in anger. She just rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where’s the fun in that? Watching you all squirm because positivity is negative. That’s real fun!” She laughed as she shifted her weight to the front of her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m not giving up on this without a fight. Leave. My. Brother. Alone.” Nightmare narrowed his eyes more and Chara laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fight? Well I have my army but where is yours?” She snarled and suddenly Nightmare felt a hand wrap around his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna fight with him.” Cross whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I will!” Dream called, staring out Nightmare’s open window towards the scene. Killer appeared at his side and waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? What makes you so sure that the four of you can do anything?” Chara began to summon her army of bad sans’. Dream narrowed his eyes and teleported to his brother's side. Killer yelped before following Dream down as well. Chara studied them for a moment before her eyes focused on Cross and Nightmares interlocked hands. She smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. You moved on huh? You do realize that I can and will bring back that obsession to get what I want.” She hummed and Nightmare took a hesitant step backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a threat cause I won’t stand for you threatening my brother!” Dream snarled and Chara smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do about it? He is my puppet. I used him as a puppet once and I’ll sure as hell do it again.” She smirked and Dream snarled, pulling out his bow from his inventory, pulling the bow string to shoot at her. When the arrow came flying towards her head, Chara dodger and rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weak. Improve your aim.” She laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I’m not good at writing fight scenes so basically nightmare and cross start fighting too, and Killer does as well. It turns into a full blown battle.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave! Now!” Dream shouted. She was injured. He knew that. And he prayed he could use that injury to his advantage. He went to attack her once again but he was quickly pinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D...r...e...a...m…” the figure hissed and Dreams eyes widened before letting out a breathy scream, struggling in the alternate Killer’s grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go! Let me go!” He screamed and, to his relief, his boyfriend shoved his alternate away. Chara frowned as Dream notched yet another arrow, aiming it towards Chara’s head. Suddenly Chara shook slightly, her eyes wide. She turned and called everyone of her soldiers back, out of the multiverse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back, and I’ll use your weakness to my advantage. You can’t escape and neither can my precious puppet.” She shot a smile to Nightmare who frowned, before disappearing. Dream tried to run after her, the portal was still open, but he barely noticed the clear portal rolling over it and he ran straight into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What just happened?” Cross asked as Killer helped Dream stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The multiverse just went into lockdown and I have no clue why.” He asked. Suddenly he got a call from Reboot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he came back, he knew exactly why the multiverse was closed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This isn’t my best writing. In the middle of this chapter I went to read a bit of a book series I desperately loved. It was already pulled up on my iPad but the page had to reload. I learned last night that Laughing_Zombie deleted their account, all their books leaving with them. It hurt a lot but I got this chapter finished because their books helped me get the urge to rewrite this book and love it again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A ‘Suprise’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So I’m finished editing this book. I’m editing the third book but keeping the prologue the same. After I finish posting this book, I’ll post the prologue of book 3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Majorly edited. More than half the chapter was put into the next chapter)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the party Eraser brought Reboot up to their room and tucked him in. He went to help the boys fall asleep and then went to sleep himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reboot?” Eraser awoke to see his husband sitting on the floor, tears filling his skeletal features. In those moments, it was like Reboot was switching between himself and Error, the tears coming off as strings. Eraser frowned and got out of bed, walking towards his husband with worry strong in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boots?” He asked as he moved closer to his husband who was shaking through his sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doomed us all…” Reboot mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eraser! I doomed the boys! I doomed Blues kid! I doomed-“ He covered his mouth and Eraser kneeled in front of his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you doom us again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you get it? I’m pregnant again and I just told Core!Chara!” Reboot snapped leaving his husband in a wave of shock. Eraser felt happiness at a new child yet heartache at the fact Core!Chara knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Since when have you known this?” He asked suddenly, learning some serious new information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before the party. When I passed out, I began freaking out and didn’t realize the bond was in sync… oh god… if she’s after the boys what will she do to this new child?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She will do nothing. I won't let her. Yes this is a very unexpected turn of events but we've been through worse, we can handle this." Eraser whispered and Reboot smiled numbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yea. We can handle this, can't we?" Reboot looked up at his husband</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can handle anything.” Eraser whispered. Reboot nodded before hanging his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only way to make sure we are safe is to lock our multiverse until the kids are older…” Reboot rubbed under his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure Boots?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Positive, that’s what we need to do to protect our children. That’s all that matters to me.” Reboot insisted and Eraser smiled, leaning forward to kiss Reboots skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make a couple calls after you lock it, explaining it to everyone.” Eraser whispered and Reboot nodded, staring blankly off into space for a moment before pulling up a lot of the multiverse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever wonder if I should have stayed away? If I should have stayed in the other multiverse?” Reboot asked and slowly Eraser wrapped arms around his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Boots I love you more than anything. My love for you is only rivaled by our children.” He laughed and Reboot leaned against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wonder if it would have been safer if I never woke up from a coma.” Reboot looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that Boots! Our boys wouldn’t exist! Our new little one wouldn’t exist! Hell, the Balance Council would still be the Creators Summit! We did so much good because you woke up!” Eraser pulled Reboot away from him for a moment before pulling him into a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Eraser.” Reboot whispered as he pulled back and Eraser’s eyes widened as a thought passed through his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you hadn’t ever woken up, I’d still be relying on fake emotions, I would never know just how much I love you.” Eraser grinned. Reboot froze before smiling faintly again. Eraser grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Softy. Now I gotta start the lockdown process and you have to call the others. Specifically Shine and the Ink from my hidden multiverse. Call those two first okay? Then people within our own multiverse,” Reboot felt better as he pulled away from his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course… we will get through this. For everything bad that we are about to go through, at the end we will have another child and a safe life. This might be difficult at first but none of it will be bothersome forever.” Eraser kissed Reboots skull. Reboot smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. And then we will have three children. Once they are older we can tear away the barrier and we can see our friends again,” Reboot smiled. “Now hurry off to call them. We both know I need as empty a space as I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. I’ll do it my love,” Eraser hurried out and Reboot slowly pulled up the multiverse window that was usually only accessed from the council pocket verse. Of course, with the intention of locking down a multiverse, it could be opened from inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Shine? Yea, I know. I know,” Eraser hummed as his friend began to ramble. “Hey! Okay, calm down. I have big news. Boots is pregnant and we are locking down the multiverse for our own safety… Yep… can you tell the others in the council? Yes? Thanks!” He hung up and looked back. Their room was glowing and he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to start the real calls.” He whispered. He called up plenty of people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He called Nightmare. He didn’t bother with Cross, Dream, or Killer. He called Blue. He eventually finished up phone calls and sighed. No one was really all that happy but it had been something he expected. He had actually more anger then he ended up facing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Boots!” Eraser grinned as soon as he caught sight of Reboot, carrying a barely awake PaperJam down the stairs. Reboot smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was asleep outside my door. When I asked him why, he told me that he wanted to stay near me.” Reboot hummed. Gradient sat on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you lock it down papa?” He spoke up and Reboot smiled. His son was smart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lets just say that Core!Chara will have a new target soon and you will have a new sibling.” He sat PJ next to his elder brother and Gradient’s eyes lit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Gradient asked, completely star struck and excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. It’s gonna be tough. Ready to help your papa out while your daddy works?” Reboot asked. Excitedly, Gradient started nodding and rushed to his papa who happily wrapped his eldest in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you baby.” Reboot whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too papa.” Gradient whispered. Eraser smiled at his small family which would grow soon. Reboot caught his husband smiling and he joined in. They would be okay for a bit but no matter what happened, they would be together and be a family.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Two Years Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(New chapter. Core part taken from chapter 13)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chara?” The voice was what woke her, a voice she hadn’t heard in years. Chara sat up straight, her eyes baggy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the- Geno?” She whispered and the barely awake skeleton smiled, reaching to touch her cheek. She almost sobbed the second his skeletal hand touched her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Geno coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you awake?” She whispered quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic,” He said sarcastically before breaking into a mad coughing fit. Chara yelped and moved closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geno? Are you okay?” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anyone not sick?” Geno whispered as he reached for her hand. Chara smiled faintly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only you and me. I don’t think either of us can get it since Error gave you the healthy half of his soul and I’m immune.” She hummed and suddenly Geno’s face scrunched up, pushing back. Geno stared at her like she just said that his skull was on fire or that Shine didn’t love Error.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not immune!” He yelled and Chara’s head tilted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you aren’t! Chara don’t you get it? You were the first one infected!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa!” PaperJam, who in the past two years started talking more but still kept to his quiet nature, yelled banging on his parents door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PJ, hey bud, what’s up?” Eraser opened the door, smiling at his, now seven year old, son. PaperJam stuck his head into the room but whined when he didn’t see his papa in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s papa?” PaperJam tilted his head and Eraser smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s in your sister's room.” He hummed and PaperJam nodded sweetly before darting over there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa!” PaperJam squealed pulling around the corner just to spot his Papa rocking a two year old Evelyn whilst humming quietly to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Evelyn is my Errorink ship child.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up PJ?” Reboot looked up and his son whined. Reboot slowly placed his toddler back on her bed before moving to his son, kneeling in front of him. PaperJam grabbed his papa’s hand and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Blue called! Zenai and Blue will be over soon!” PaperJam hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Zenai is my DustBerry ship child.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great buddy. Can you get your brother downstairs? Once Evelyn calms, I’ll go make breakfast. Go get your father too while you're at it baby.” Reboot kissed his younger son’s head and PaperJam nodded before darting out of the room again. Reboot turned back to grab his daughter again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reboot finished dressing his toddler and sighed. He pulled out her soul and felt himself tear up like he did every time he saw his daughter’s small soul. It was artificial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sweet little girl spent the first year of her life soulless until Reboot knew for sure that the artificial soul he was making wouldn’t harm her. Now she was bright and emotional but he would always remember walking into her room to see empty tears rolling down her cheeks while she stared up at the ceiling dully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boots? It’s taken you a bit- oh…” Eraser stood at the door, looking at the warm toned multichrome soul that floated in front of the grey boned child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still feel like I could have done something…” Reboot hummed as his daughter began to whine, unable to talk or make much noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boots. We always knew she could end up that way, hell either of the boys could have ended up soulless. And if you’re talking about her condition, Evelyn being mute, that has nothing to do with either of us. It’s always a chance, same as a child being blinde or deaf.” Eraser whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get going,” Reboot adjusted the toddler who looked up at him before she waved a tiny hand at Eraser who smiled softly, raising a hand to wave back at his daughter whose face immediately changed as if she was laughing even though only minimal sound escaped. Reboot looked back at his husband and smiled at the faces he was making at Evelyn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dust hurry up! We gotta get going!” Blue called up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, hurry up da!” Zenai cooed and Blue smiled down at his toddler who clutched the jeans Blue was wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hurrying boys! I’m hurrying!” Dust laughed as he ran down the stairs, swooping up Zenai as he ran past Blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Da! Da! Da!” Zenai chanted and Dust carried him around the house while said skeleton hurried to get his things so they could leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, yea, yea.” Dust laughed at his sons chants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Dust! We gotta leave now or else we won’t make it in time for the birthday party. Let’s not forget it’s not just Evelyn’s party, this year it’s a late party for Zenai’s birthday too.” Blue hummed as he lifted up the gifts for both toddlers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay! Ready. Let’s go,” Dust put Zenai on the floor and held his son's hand as they walked through the portal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dust and Blue walked through the door and instantly Zenai ran over to his quiet friend who was playing in the living room, toys surrounding her spot on the floor. Evelyn held a toy up but instead of taking it, Zenai, who had his moms (which blue preferred Zenai to call him) habit of being really clingy, wrapped his arms around his friend and squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evie!” Zenai squeaked. His friend smiled and hugged him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Play?” Zenai asked and his friend nodded, once again holding up a toy front of her friend again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dust and Blue watched both children closely. Reboot smiled at his friends before moving over to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a meeting I plan on having soon, can Blue watch Evie?” He asked and Blue nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. She’s always welcome. They are best friends. What about the boys?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gradient and PaperJam are old enough to handle themselves for an hour or two. Their sister isn’t.” Reboot hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense. Wanna start this party?” Dust added and Reboot grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Reboot hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and, if you ever need it, I’ll always offer to babysit her.” Blue hummed and Reboot grinned wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s an awesome offer! Thanks!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Character Description <br/>Evelyn:<br/>Gender: Female<br/>Age: well 2 in current story<br/>Personality: Evelyn was born soulless and so even though she now possesses an artificial soul, she is very babied which has left her quite sheltered. She is really bubbly and clingy, especially to Gradient and Zenai<br/>Physical description: she has light grey bones. Her eyelights are a grayish purple. Her artificial soul appears like a warm tones multichrome. She is very small. <br/>Relationships: Gradient; she’s very close with him and as he’s the eldest, he tends to baby her a bit. Paperjam; not as close as she is to Gradient but they are still close. He’s the one who taught her to draw. Ink/Eraser; [depends because she is originally my ErrorInk child] he is very fatherly. For a while he felt guilt because he daughter ended up just as soulless as him. He spent a long time working for her soul. He’s over protective of her but he loves her. Error/Reboot; he’s her mother. She’s the only one who grows to call him mom instead of papa. He can’t seem to allow things to change as she grows and whenever she even gets bumped he freaks out because he’s always worried about her. Zenai; Best friend. They are really close</p><p>Zenai:<br/>Gender: Male<br/>Age: 2 in story as well.<br/>Personality: he very much takes after Blue who is very bubbly and excitable. He also takes after Dust in that he can become very cold and over protective when he wants to be.<br/>Physical Description: He is white boned. His eyes are a blue/grey gradient and his soul matches perfectly. He’s very sweet and when he gets older he begins to wear Dusts hoodie even though it’s much to big for him.<br/>Relationships: He is very close with both parents and is equally babied by both. He’s best friend with Evelyn and likes her older brothers too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Shining Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Minor editing done)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink looked at Error who had just walked in. Instead of listening to that Gaster, he had kept what he learned a secret and tried to push it past him although the paint in the vials that Gaster ‘found’ had been making him feel a tad bit sick.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Ink? What’s this?” Error held up a letter and Ink tilted his head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have no idea,” Ink whispered moving closer to his boyfriend who handed it to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Ink Sans,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have officially been invited to the creators summit with both creators and destroyers from other multiverses. You will receive another letter that will teleport him the day of the meeting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bring your destroyer but he will not be staying in the room with the creators because there are plenty of creators and destroyers on opposite sides. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We will discuss issues in our multiverse and talk about any problems we need a solution for.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Between meetings, you are free to come and go from the hall at any time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See you then and let’s hope we can all get along,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sincerely,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Ink Council.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Woh!” Error whispered and Ink smiled back at the destroyer before looking back. Ink nodded and soon looked back at the paper in his hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Awesome.” Ink giggled. Error smiled at the creator before wrapping an arm around Ink who tilted his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Erry?” Ink questioned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you Inky.” Error whispered making Ink smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too Erry, but what’s about this so suddenly?” Ink hummed and Error kissed his skull.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know I’m wimpy about this stuff. I know how many times I’ve shot down the idea and this isn’t probably the best time but Inky, would you marry me?” He whispered quietly and Inks eyes widened before turning to stare at Error, hands going to his mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But you said you didn’t ever want to get married…” Ink whispered tearing up. Error smiled, wiping some of Inks tears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well that’s before I watched my brother get married. Your face lit up throughout the entire wedding and I- I wanted to see what you’d do at our own wedding. I wanted to see you up there and I wanted to be up there with you.” Error hummed and Ink threw his arms around Errors neck, sobbing lightly out of joy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you so much!” Ink whimpered and Error laughed lightly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too Inky. I really do.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink grabbed Error’s- oh god Error was his fiancé now!- hand as they walked through the portal that had appeared when they opened the second letter. Ink was looking around in wonder at the different versions of himself and Error. On the other hand, Error was hesitant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello!” Suddenly Error was face to face with a version of himself except said version acted like his fiancé.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?” Error whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh- sorry! I’m Reboot! Is it your first time here too?” He asked bouncing and suddenly Ink was speaking to the strange Ink version of Error.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yea! My name is Ink!” Ink grinned and soon both creators were chatting happily and they instantly bonded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello everyone,” an older, more mature looking, Ink hummed as he stood. Other Errors where standing from seats next to their Ink’s, some not even sitting near their Ink, and soon Error stood to join them, kissing his fiancés head before leaving the room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So we have a few new Members. We have a Reboot, and a new Ink with his Error,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s an Error? What’s an Ink?” Reboot spoke up and a few Reboots and Inks groaned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“An Error is a destroying version of yourself and-“ a Ink began until a different Reboot cut him off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So have you met Eraser yet?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well he will destroy au’s. Error is the destroyer version of us and Eraser is the destroyer version of an Ink, like most here.” A Reboot explained slowly and easily. The Reboot Ink became friends with nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cool!” He laughed and Ink smiled softly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Erry?” Ink leaned his head on Errors shoulder. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yea Inky?” Error hummed wrapping a blue string around Inks wrist, pulling him out so he could see Inks face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Since there are so many Inks at the summit, I was wondering if you could give me a nickname or something? It’s just, I don’t wanna be like every other Ink…” Ink hugged his arms before rubbing at his eye sockets. (Little did poor Ink know that the strange emotions and terrible feeling at all times, was because of that strange paint Cross!Gaster had given him).</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh Inky. You’ll never be like every other Ink but if a nickname helps then… How about Shine? Cause you light up my world like sunshine. You shine in my darkest times.” Error hummed and Ink-now Shine- went red faced before nodding and hiding his blush in Errors shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No flirting!” He whined and Error laughed openly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“God your adorable Inky.” He whispered nuzzling Inks shoulder. Ink whined again and Error just smiled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Ink!” Reboot ran towards his best friend who just shook his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s Shine now.” He hummed and Reboot lit up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay! But guess what!” Reboot jumped around.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” Shine hummed leaning forward.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I met my destroyer and he’s really cute! I made emotion paints and my god! He’s so cute and sweet!” Reboot gushed and Shine smirked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sounds like little Boots is in love.” Shine teased and Reboot blushed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No I’m not!” Reboot squealed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure you aren’t.” Shine pulled his friend close and nuggied his friend. Reboot whined, pushing the others arm off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! I’m not!” Reboot stuck out his tongues before darting off towards the meeting room. Shine burst out laughing before following Reboot. He started zoning out and felt himself begin coughing, one of his eye sockets hurting as he coughed up dark paint that definitely didn’t look like paint. He whimpered and fell to the floor before suddenly it was over and the paint was gone, almost like it slithered off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the?” He rubbed his skull before standing weakly, tilting back and forth. Suddenly he looked up to see Reboot staring down the hall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shine? Are you okay?” He asked and Shine nodded, pushing himself into a standing position. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yea Re. I’m good. Let’s go.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Best Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Minor editing done. Past this point I’m mostly happy with every chapter because this is a spot where I wasn’t upset with my writing)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evelyn looked at Zenai as he played with the cars in his hands, making them talk and squealing. She tilted her head and stood up, grabbing her scarf that she had earlier tossed off. She looked back at the couch and saw her brother, Gradient. She decided that going closer to Zenai sounded boring and instead she would go for Gradient who had turned ten only a few months ago, around when her other brother hit 7 and a half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Hey Evelyn.” Gradient smiled when he noticed his sister moving towards him. Evelyn hit the couch until her brother lifted her up next to him and she instantly crawled onto his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, I know. It must be hard watching everyone else talk…” Gradient whispered before suddenly his eyes widened and he pulled out his phone. He put words Evelyn didn’t understand in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do mute people communicate?” He whispered as he typed it out. Evelyn tilted her head and crawled onto his lap, hitting at his chest weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“1 sec Evie. Wait… my gosh… HEY PAPA! DAD! COME LOOK!” He called out as his eyes focused on one article.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Sign language for beginners.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My god!” Reboot teared up looking at the article.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa?” Gradient asked as he bounced his little sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never- I didn’t- how did I not learn about this before today? I always thought she wouldn’t be able to talk to us until she could write but- oh god-“ Reboot was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea Boots. Kids can start learning sign language before they can talk… we can actually talk to our little girl. Like if we learn with her we will understand and we can listen to our daughter and be able to have full conversations…” Eraser pulled his husband in for a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evelyn was confused. Why were Papa and Daddy crying? Why was Gradient crying? Why was Uncle Blue and Uncle Dust crying? Where had PaperJam gone? Why was everything so confusing when someone is two?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the most important question on her mind was most definitely- When would Uncle Nightmare get here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems at least one question- nope, never mind it was two- when PaperJam walked into the room at the same time the front door opened. Evelyn chose to charge at the figure coming into the house, Uncle Nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Hey there Evie!” Nightmare laughed when his legs were tackled by a small child who stared up at him intently. He absolutely adored his niece and nephews- Zenai included since Dust was practically his brother- so he was rather unfazed by the child tackling him. He swooped her up in his arms and looked over at the group, PaperJam now joined in the crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Nightmare asked as Cross shuffled in with lots of presents- like usual as they always seemed to spoil the kids- and Dream walked in with a plate of cookies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nightmare… look.” Reboot took Gradients phone and handed it to his best friend who nearly dropped both the phone and the child in his arms once he realized what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way.” He whispered but Reboot was nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two months. Two months was all it took for everyone, Zenai and Evelyn included, to learn basic sign language. Things had changed drastically in those two months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Papa’ Evelyn signed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Evie?” Reboot hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Papa. Want hug.’ She signed again and Reboot just smiled, reaching down to hug his daughter. Evelyn grinned. And hugged her papa back before deciding it was her favorite word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hug. Hug. Hug. Hug. Hug.’ She signed over and over again, as soon as Reboot let go of the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Ze!’ Evelyn signed, shoving her hand in her friend’s face just to make sure he saw her sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evie!” He responded before giggling like crazy. Evelyn smiled and soon they were talking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Uncle Nightmare!’ Evelyn signed furiously while running to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey kiddo! Hey kiddo!” He chanted picking her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Where’s uncle Cross?’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s out right now sweetheart but I’m gonna babysit you and your brothers for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Papa and daddy?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out baby girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Ze?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Just me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Okay. Fine with that. Love Uncle Nightmare.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe kiddo!” Nightmare hugged her tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Gray!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Gray!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Gray!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Gray!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Gray!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Gray!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Let’s just say that would go on like that for a while, until neither child could hold back their crazy laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow!” Blue called to Reboot as Evelyn went to Zenai. Reboot had agreed for his daughter to stay the night at his friend's place, although it was more of Blue babysitting the girl. Some many things became apart recently but one thing had become more obvious since they started learning ASL, Evelyn and Zenai became much closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay kiddos! Now we can eat dinner, hang out for a bit, and then it’s bedtime.” Blue smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s daddy?” Zenai asked and Blue kneeled in front of his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s working again baby, you know that.” Blue kissed his son's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Me too! Me too!’ Evelyn signed and Blue grinned, turning to kiss the girls skull as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Yes. You too. Now come on.” Blue smiled, picking up both children and carrying them both into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reboot sat ringing his hands and he rested his head on Erasers shoulder. His face was unable to be seen from his spot and Eraser just thought he was upset</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean we’re out of time!? Red Ribbon is still a closed multiverse, why isn’t ours?” Dust yelled and Reboot just shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FallenVerse, that’s what we are calling Shine’s multiverse now, Geno woke up and uh… Core!Chara has been infected with whatever destroyed their world since the beginning. When she realized that, since she attacked all those years ago, she was able to use what scraps of coding were left here and break down the shielding… basically we could all die with no way to know when. And the only thing she is after, is my children…” Reboot whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you know how?” Cross asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you idiot, she’s here!” Reboot looked up and everyone froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one of his eyes, identical to the one Shine is blind in, a human like eye, Core!Charas, shone through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m not taking no for an answer.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Crooked Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Minor editing needed)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shine wasn’t in control.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t mean to say what he did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That wasn’t him saying it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone stop him!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error! Don’t believe it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error please…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shine glared at Error who held his hands up to try and prove his innocence. Shine wasn’t in control of his actions as his eye flickered. Neither could remember how the argument started but Error didn’t want to fight Shine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shine please! Please!” Error begged.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up!” Shine snapped as black ink dropped from his mouth and his eye. Said eye was flickering and Shine was quietly whimpering.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shine baby please! This isn’t you! You're not in control! Let me help you!” Error sobbed. Suddenly the door burst open, Core!Chara wide eyed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shine stop! When and how did you find your paints again?” She screamed and Shine turned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cross!Gaster gave them back informing me that my wonderful boyfriend, well fiancé now, stole them.” He snapped and Core!Chara gestured for Error to run.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That isn’t your paint vials.” She whispered and Shine snarled, pushing a wave of black paint forward. Error ran to stop him and both Error and Chara were buried in the paint. Suddenly Core!Chara sat up with her eyes wide. She seemed completely unaffected while Error was still conscious, just weakly standing. Shine was rubbing his eyes violently, not sure what was going on or why he seemed to only be seeing half.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"The coding… oh god the coding of the entire multiverse…." She rushed forward. To said coding which had been pulled up by Error to prove his innocence. It was covered in the paint, all the coding except for a few pieces. Core!Frisk and Geno were left unaffected along with Dream, underfell, and the original undertale.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh no…"Shine sniffled. Core!Chara looked back and yelped. One of Shines eyes was basically bleeding the black paint which was actually what Core!Chara called Gaster Goo for lack of better term. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Error!" Shine quickly noticed Error collapsed on the ground and when Core!Chara looked over she nearly screamed. He was dusting. Slowly but surely he was dusting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh god…" Chara covered her mouth. It was completely destroying him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shine…" Error cupped his fiance's cheek weakly, having barely reawoken.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm so so so so sorry. Erry please! You can't leave me!" Shine whimpered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We need to evacuate who we can. If I die our multiverse cant be rebuilt… I know its gonna be hard but you need to take the uninfected part of my soul and use it to refill geno's. Then put him in a coma to keep him safe, to keep our multiverse safe." Error whispered wiping away both the tears and the black goo from Shines eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That would kill you… Error please…" Shine hiccuped and Chara watched numbly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why Geno?" Chara spoke up and Error, despite his weakened state, moved and smiled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Because you got hit just as I did yet your not already dying. You can protect him. I trust you with my brother Chara. It took me a long time but I do. Your the only one i trust to protect him like this…" Error began to cough violently, black goo flying out like blood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. Error please dont die on me. Please!" Shine sobbed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Its not your fault Shine…. I'm so sorry I couldn't have protected you, seen the changes, kept Cross Gaster from using your weakness: your emotions, your vials, against you." Error coughed again, this time dust escaping with the goo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It is my fault… he handed them to me… Error please dont die on me, I can't loose you whilst knowing i caused it!" Shine sobbed. Error dusted in his arms and Shine sobbed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had killed his fiance. It wasnt him in control but cross gaster had used his own hands to kill the one he loved. Cross Gaster had used Shine as a puppet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Nothing more then a play thing to destroy with. Shine was nothing more and that eye, the one bleeding the goo, went blind from the power he was forced to use. The power he was forced to kill Error with.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn't Shines fault. He just wanted to be happy. Why couldn't he at least have that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chara felt her hands ball up. This was Shines fault. It had to be. Because of Shine Geno would be in a coma. Because of Shine their world was dying. Because of Shine Chara was now affected in the worst way possible, it corrupted her heart and mind without even showing itself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Except it wasn't Shine who affected her, it was Cross Gaster and soon Chara would spread it to all the safe aus until their world crumbled. She would spread it everywhere, all while blaming Shine for everything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Stop it!" A small part of her, the real Chara, the part who knew it wasn't Shines gault, the part that shined through with her love for her sibling and husband, screamed for the darkness to stop. She wasn't this person. She wasn't a murderer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon after their multiverse crumbled, Chara realized a plan in Reboot. He was powerful. By the time everything had fully collapsed, all do to Error and Inks mistake in judgement along with Charas inability to stop the argument, Reboot had already become Error and the power radiating off his newborn and his elder son was insane. Her eyes glinted with joy whenever they were near.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She found a way to do it. What she needed to do. She went to some weaker, lesser known, multiverse’s that hadn't yet joined the summit. She would inject bits of her Errors infected code and she would watch as multiverse after multiverse crumbled, only keeping the dark sans's alive. Soon she had an army.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chara knew what to do without anyone telling her. She needed those boys to awaken Geno and heal Shine. Once that happened Error could come back and their multiverse would reform.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The real Core!Chara begged her to stop, not to kill more, to leave the boys in peace, but Chara wasn't that girl anymore. She was a product of an illness everyone thought she was immune too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was never her fault.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She hasn't been in full control since that first movie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slowly Cross Gaster took apart what made her herself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After all, Shine wasn't ever the first person infected. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Core!Chara was the puppet, the catalyst that started it all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Taken Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Barely edited. This chapter took a long time to write. I enjoy all chapters after so most of what will happen Past here is grammar editing and maybe extra story add one)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Core!Chara!” Dust stood and backed away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh stop panicking, it’s not you I’m after. I want the girl,” Core!Chara, in Reboots body, cracked ‘her’ knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way! Evelyn is barely two. You're getting her over my dead body!” Eraser snapped pulling away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See that’s not a problem. I’d kill you happily if Reboot would let me. You see I can only go after one child and Evelyn is stronger than her brothers, even at the age of only two. She’s even stronger without that shitty soul you two gave her.” She hummed rocking back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get. Out. Of. His. Body.” Nightmare snarled and Core!Chara giggled manically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No thanks but guess what? Thanks for helping me get in. That obsession of yours was purely my coding. Also, here you go, enjoy my gift again, don’t throw it out this time.” She snapped her’ fingers and suddenly Nightmare was crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night?” Cross whispered, putting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and Nightmare shoved him off, sobbing louder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave me alone! Don’t you see what she started!? All I can think about is Reboot and how much I want to kill my best friend!” He screamed nearly hurting Cross. Cross reached forward and Nightmare picked him up with a tentacle before throwing him across the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Nightmare! Please listen to me and come back to me!” Cross screamed and Nightmare laughed bitterly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you get what she restarted. I feel no love except for Reboot. She’s the one who fed the obsession the first time and she just gave it back.” Nightmare was crying and Cross pulled out his knife quickly charging Core!Chara until Eraser stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s still Reboots body! I’ll kill you before I let you stab him.” Eraser hissed but quickly froze seeing Cross’ tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look what she did! He spent so much time trying to get better, fight it! He has horrible dreams of those days and he wakes up in tears! She’s basically torturing him! I have to make her stop!” Cross screamed trying to escape Erasers arms as Nightmare curled up, crying on the floor, as he begged for it to stop. He didn’t want this anymore. He didn’t want to hurt anyone again. He didn’t want to go back to who had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cross you need to calm down.” Eraser whispered sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Cross screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re all babies. I’ll take it away once I’m assured I can leave this multiverse safely, with the girl. Might I mention I can always kill Reboot if you all need more motivation.” She hummed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're a monster.” Dust whispersred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hush. Might I mention that the girl is with you’re precious ‘Blue’ and ‘Zenai’.” She hummed and Dust froze, his eyes wavering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you hurt her?” Dust whispered and Eraser nearly released Crossing shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Eraser hissed and Dust looked down, waiting for Core!Charas response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It shouldn’t kill her, especially if I remove the artificial soul while she does it. It shouldn’t even hurt her to remove the soul and then right after I can replace it so the magic exhaustion doesn’t hurt her. I’m not a monster, at least not enough to kill a child.” She hummed and Dust nodded, putting up a magic barrier to keep the others away before looking her in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Release your hold on nightmare before you leave.” He hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You drive a hard bargain but sure.” Suddenly Nightmare stopped shaking and his sobs calmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s over…” he whimpered and Cross forced himself out of Eraser's arms, rushing to his boyfriend who clung to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just go.” Dust whispered and Eraser watched in horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why Thank you.” Core!Chara walked out calmly, while Eraser began to scream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Momma, when daddy be home?” Zenai asked as he climbed onto Blues lap as Evelyn slept soundly, her head on the arm of the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be back by the time you wake up tomorrow morning.” Blue whispered as he nuzzled Zenais skull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not before I go to bed?” Zenai whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you should already be in bed. Evelyn is already sleeping and you should be sleeping soon too.” Blue whispered and Zenai whined before he yawned loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay bedtime baby.” Blue hummed as he scooped Zenai up in his arms. Before he could reach for Evelyn, the house shook violently and he screamed. Evelyn sat up her eyes wide as she began to tear up. Blue rushed to her as well, picking her up and holding her as close as he held Zenai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s there?” He called out a shrill laughter echoed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me the girl and no one gets hurt. I already promised dear old Dust that I wouldn’t kill you or the boy but I can still hurt you both.” Core!Chara giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t give her to you! You’ll kill her!” Blue yelled, tearing up in fear as he tried to protect both toddlers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh but who said anything about killing her? She’s more powerful than both her brothers. I need her alive and once I’m done I’ll return her.” She hummed and suddenly Zenai was ripped from Blues arms, blue string wrapping around the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m possessing dear Reboot who still has his abilities with strings. Now hand over the girl. I can’t grab her with these dumb strings because her soul is artificial but I can hold onto your dear son, and remember I only promised not to kill him. I can just hurt him until you hand her over.” She hummed and Blue felt himself crying. He couldn’t let his son be hurt but he didn’t want to betray his best friends' trust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hand. Her. Over.” Chara snarled and Blue sobbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt her!” He said as he lifted to toddler, who was crying, reaching for him, up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise.” Zenai was dropped into his arms and Reboots arms grabbed the squirming girl before a multiverse portal opened and she was tossed through with a loud cry from the child. Suddenly Reboots eye stopped glowing and he collapsed. On the other side of the portal was Core!Chara and her Geno. Geno was holding a sobbing Evelyn as he looked away sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He whispered before the portal closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Evelyn!” Blue screamed as he fell forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… why?” Reboot was barely awake but Blue sobbed as he moved closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry…” He hiccuped and Reboot only reached out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t blame you…” he closed his eyes, too magically exhausted, and passed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Evelyn was in the hands of the enemy, with only Geno and a dying Core!Friskto protect her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Dawning Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(At most Minor editing will be done but this chapter is my favorite one)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poor girl,” Geno whispered as he rocked a sobbing Evelyn to sleep. Core!Chara watched with a simple sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you didn’t do this Chara. We could have found another way. Kidnapping a child? What would Br-“ Geno started but his wife growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter what he would think of me! This is to bring him back! I needed the child to bring everyone back, to separate you and Error again. To save Shine and Frisk so don’t even start!” She yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you huh? You're corrupted! What about saving you?” Geno snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not part of this equation. I’ll condone my sins once our world is back.” Chara screamed which woke up Evelyn again. Evelyn began to whimper and Geno was back at her side, hushing her before looking back at Chara who folded her arms and looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time I start. If we wait too long we might be tracked.” She hummed and Geno nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry sweetie, so sorry, but I’m gonna have to hold you down.” He held her as the toddler struggled and Chara pulled out her artificial soul. It was yanked away and suddenly a loud scream, a noise louder then Evelyn had ever made before, echoed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone!” She screamed and the room went silent. In front of them was a white boned skeleton with a sun on her skull and dull eyelights the color of the artificial soul. What was even more shocking was the fact she could talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What just happened?” Geno whispered before looking at ’Evelyn’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay Evelyn?” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is Evelyn, I’m Dawning!” The girl didn’t sound like a toddler but instead someone in their early teens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you Dawning?” Geno whispered holding a hand up to stop Chara from doing anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Evelyn but not. I never existed before you took out her soul but now I do. Like her personality is now attached to that soul and the body had to make a new one to keep living when the soul was taken out. I’m Dawning. Biologically me and Evelyn would show up as identical twins dna wise but we are very different from each other.” Dawning whispered, pulling her legs to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still as powerful?” Geno hummed and the girl nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I heard what you said. You’ll put her soul back in afterwards and I won’t exist anymore. I don't wanna be erased.” She whispered and Geno looked up at Chara who looked away in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t promise what will happen once you go home but I won’t erase you with your time here.” Geno hummed and she shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I keep my promises.” He whispered and she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll do what you wish of me,” She hummed, raising her hands. She had planned on healing those in the rooms as she stood. Her body was surprisingly tiny, only physically being 2, for her voice and powers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heal Core!Frisk first! They can barely stand!” Chara hissed and Dawning nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead me to them.” Dawning responded briefly. Chara snatched her hand and dragged the child off to Frisk's room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so dark in here.” Dawning frowned before she shook her head and the sun on her skull lit up. Chara gasped as Dawning leaned down and cupped Frisks cheeks. The child groaned and bright light surrounded them. Suddenly Frisk's soul appeared in front of them, the darkness flowing out and being absorbed by the bright light. Frisk's eyes fluttered open and they smiled before collapsing back on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawning stepped back and raised the darkness out of the light it had been absorbed into. It swirled around her before flying bursting in a pile of dust. Frisk's soul shuttered before their hp dropped to a max of 15. It went back into their chest and they heaved before whimpering. Dawning stumbled before sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What just happened. Why is Frisk’s soul weakened? What just happened?” Chara snapped grabbing Dawning’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The darkness eats at a soul. There is no way to save all that it devoured. I can’t fix everything. I can keep it from killing them. I can’t heal what darkness ate because it no longer exists!” Dawning hissed. Geno rushed and lifted the child out of Charas arms, clutching her to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drop her Chara! Don’t touch her! She did what she could! Frisk isn’t sick anymore!” Geno snapped as Chara tears end up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will happen to me? I was the first infected Geno… if she can’t fix it… what will happen to me?” She whispered and Geno tensed. He looked down at Dawning who shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a half hp to one, max. You wouldn’t die but… you wouldn’t have a nice and safe life…” Dawning whispered and Chara looked down, wiping her silent tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m gonna die?” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No but at most you’ll have 1 hp unless someone gives you a soul like Evelyn’s…” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Shine?” Geno asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has no definite soul. The darkness is only festering within his vials. In fact he’s barely infected. The healing process would just leave him blind forever in that eye.” Dawning pushed herself out of Geno’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t heal you all the way without danger so I’ll make it impossible for you to spread it. Then I will heal Shine and separate Error and Geno. After that I need rest. It will take a while for enough of your multiverse to reform so I can heal what is broken,” She hummed. “Evelyn will be able to heal the world, even our brothers could.” She added as she looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll convince them to make sure your not erased forever. I promise.” Geno grasped her hands and she tugged away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should clear Chara. Can you go find Shine for me?” She asked as she made Chara kneel in front of her. Geno rushed off and Dawning sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This will lower your hp to five under your usual. It will make you unable to spread the infection.” She whispered as light filled the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got him!” Geno ran back in just to see Chara curled up on a couch, Dawning eating a chocolate bar next to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Geno. Hello Shine.” She hummed as she stood, reaching out to touch Shines cheeks. He let out a loud scream as darkness ran from his blinde eye like a waterfall. He screamed and screamed as the child sang a soft song in an attempt to calm the screaming skeleton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it was over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shine laid asleep in a separate room, completely exhausted from the immense pain that the separation started. Chara had awoken and was now sitting next to Geno on the couch. Frisk was awake now and downstairs as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to separate you two now. And then I need to go home. My parents are probably really worried.” Dawning hummed and Geno nodded. He pulled up his soul and in a bright shine of light, two souls appeared again. Errors’ body began to slowly form around his soul before he collapsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did my plan work?” He whispered as he looked around weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it did. Your plan worked so well, Error.” Dawning smiled. Error grinned before trying to stand and faltering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shine?” He whispered and Geno reached to put a hand on the others shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Upstairs, completely free of the infection. The separation was extremely painful for him so he’s resting.” Geno whispered and Error nodded.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Returned and Replacing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Rare editing done, mostly for parts that might not make total sense)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error sat next to Shine as Dawning sat on his lap, petting Shines skull. She was absolutely petrified. She had healed the coding of their multiverse so it would eventually heal without her intervention. That wasn’t what terrified her. Shine hadn’t awoken in the few days she had stayed with them. Not only that but she was returning home that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel bad. What if Shine doesn’t wake up? What if it’s slowly killing him?” She asked softly and Error shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is healing.” Error whispered and Dawning looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I never return. What if they erase me? Replace me with Evelyn again?” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She won’t. I’ll find a way to save you Dawning.” Error whispered. Dawning hid her face in his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. I don’t wanna be erased.” She hiccuped and Error realized the child was crying. He sighed before the door opened to Geno frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to go Dawning…” he whispered. Geno was crying as well. Chara stood behind him, looking at her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you all so much…” Dawning whispered and they all agreed before the child opened a portal. Chara handed her the jar that held Evelyn’s soul before ushering the child through the portal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye sweetheart.” Genie whispered before the portal closed in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evelyn!” Reboot screamed the second he saw his toddler but quickly noticed so many differences. Her bones were white, there was a glowing sun on her skull, and she didn’t even walk like a toddler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not Evelyn… I’m Dawning.” She whispered and that was the final straw. Reboots daughter was mute. That was when he noticed her soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you?” He whispered in horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your daughter. I’m just not Evelyn.” She held out the soul and he clutched it to his chest. He focused on her. He couldn’t blame the child but she wasn’t his daughter, she wasn’t his baby so with minor guilt, he planned on putting the soul back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evelyn was back within an hour, Dawning being replaced so she wouldn’t be remembered. No one would remember her except those she helped in her time ‘kidnapped’. She didn’t blame her ‘parents’ for putting the soul back. It wasn’t like she had much ability to blame or hate. She was an empty shell living inside Evelyn’s mind; she was just a ghost floating through the world she had once been able to touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made an empty feeling in her chest burn. She remembered the ghost of an emotion. She recognized the shadows of envy, hatred, and pure anger that floated across her mind whenever she watched Evelyn move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Gray!’ Evelyn signed, rushing towards her elder brother who smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Evie!” He laughed scooping up the child who patted his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Gray! Play!’ She signed, throwing her arms around to make it seem louder then the silent hand motions. Her brother laughed and carried her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Play!” He cheered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things weren’t going well in FallenVerse. With things regrowing, healing, and becoming again, that also meant the monster that started this was reappearing. He was causing small infections to take out multiverses again before completely disappearing again and Chara had been darker again. She had begun mumbling about kidnapping Reboots kids again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their plan had ultimately failed. Chara said that it was just not healed enough but Geno had pointed out that as long as Cross Gaster lived, so would the infection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can we do then?” Error asked and Geno shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill him. The only issue is that killing him could remove the infection and that could kill Chara. Who knows what else killing him could do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we don’t kill him, our world will just be destroyed again. The ‘FallenVerse’ could fall again. “ Shine pointed out and Frisk shut her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He killed Blue again yesterday. If he finds out about Dawning and Evelyn, he will kill them to stop the healing…” they whispered and everyone froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? They have nothing to do with this!” Geno hissed and Frisk frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dawning healed us Geno. He believed his infection was incurable yet she cured us.” Frisk hissed and Geno sat in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reboot.” Core!Chara faces him, opening the mental link to speak to him openly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” He snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are in danger. Dawning and Evelyn are in danger. Cross Gaster, the guy who started the infection, is back and found out about their existence.” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it doesn’t matter. Dawning is gone and Evelyn is back. Surely he doesn’t know about Evelyn.” Reboot huffed and she fought back a witty retaliation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are practically the same person. They have identical magic imprints so yes, both are in danger.” She sighed. Reboot frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And don’t blame Dawning. I brought her out… she’s just a kid. Once we find a way we want to separate her and Evelyn before she does something bad.” Chara watched Reboots face scrunch up before looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So she’s really my daughter too?” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. She is. She’s what your daughter’s body created once Evelyn’s soul was taken. Her body was created to function without a soul and her original personality bonded with the soul. When it was extracted her body created a new personality to keep functioning. Don’t blame Dawning. Blame me,” she whimpered realizing black tears were streaming down her face again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really care about her,” Reboot whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would die for that kid. She can’t save me from this infection without risking my life but she saved everyone in my world. I’d kill Cross Gaster, knowing full well doing so could kill me, to protect that kid.” She retorted and Reboot smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll protect them.” He hummed before leaving the bond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did well.” Reboot awoke to his husband praising their daughter on her sign again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Papa!’ Evelyn signed before pointing at the barely awake Reboot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello princess.” Reboot smiled at his daughter, opening his arms for the toddler to run and hug her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Dawning.” He whispered and Evelyn looked up at him wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You know Dawning too?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do sweetheart.” He smiled and Evelyn hopped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yay!’ She cheered. Reboot watched her hop up and run off. He looked away at his hands. Could he really shut out a child? Even if she was his own? Could he save Dawning and keep Evelyn with him? How could he do this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, everything shook and the entire multiverse went dark in one loud bang.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Ticking Clocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(No editing done! This is finally finished)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reboot! What’s going on?” One.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are people coughing up a black substance?” Two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reboot? Why are you keeping us in the dark?” Three. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reboot! We deserve to know what’s going on!” Four.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough!” Eraser.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Racey.” A liar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Papa?’ A target.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reboot listen to me! You need to allow us to help you!” A ticking clock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your so dumb creator.” A monster eating up time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evelyn!” Gradient, carrying the child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gradient! What’s going on?” A younger brother, watching his sister sob as she shook violently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dawning listen to me!” The reason behind the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart you need to take our hands! Listen to us!” A hand reaching through said darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dawning please! I’m fine! We can work together!” A shining light, reaching to help the girl surrounded by darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Cross Gaster first attacked, Reboot was unprepared and unexpecting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He refused Core!Chara’s help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was until Evelyn was infected. That was until his little girl started coughing up black goo, silently screaming as she lost hearing in one ear. That was until he felt Evelyn dying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry!” He yelled as the portal opened. Chara and Frisk pressed through it first, Geno soon after. Shine was generally still too weak to fight, having barely awoken from his coma before seizing. He had been put back into a medically induced coma. Error had wanted to stay back until he learned about what happened to Evelyn, knowing Dawning was in her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Shine?” Reboot asked, grabbing Errors hands, a serious tone in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still in a coma.” Error frowned and his friend nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Reboot ushered and the group nodded, following. Chara looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is Evelyn?” She asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asleep but half deaf. It didn’t start to attack her artificial soul. The boys were able to remove it just as she had for you but it… well… it didn’t work as expected and it burst one of her ears.” Reboot frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she’s alive?” Chara pressed and he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll heal as best she can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kill him.” Chara hissed angered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you won’t Chara. Killing him will remove the infection and you don’t have enough of your souls left to survive it.” Geno snapped and Chara shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t matter dumby. I’m a murderer. I killed and killed. I tortured everyone here. Death is the least of what I deserve.” She hung her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t you Chara… and if you survive this, I think we could be great friends. You could actually meet Cross and Nightmare. You could see how what you did to nightmare actually brought them together. You could see all the good you did.” Reboot smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m infected. I’m not myself anymore. I can’t be that girl anymore. Even if I survive, I’ll never be her again Reboot. I’ve killed so many people.” She turned to face him harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I say it’s not your fault!” Reboot retorted before he was grabbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of you! Quiet! We have a war to fight and it’s not between you two! We can worry about this pitiful argument later!” Eraser snapped and Reboot sighed before pushing himself out of his arms. Chara nodded numbly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chara to your right!” Geno yelled and the girl looked up to see the dust of a monster floating through the air along with Gaster goo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s nearby! Come on, we have to end this right now!” She called and the group pressed on, Blue and Dust now fighting with them as well. Most of the ‘dark’ sans were either fighting with them or already infected and Dream had, sadly, already dusted as the infection was pure darkness against his bright soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chara watch out!” Frisk screamed as Chara was hit harshly with a large pile of Gaster goo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine!” Chara called and Frisk sighed in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank god!” Geno sighed before ducking past another blast. Chara nodded before looking ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey everyone! You’ve all been amazing!” Chara laughed bitterly as she took a glance at her soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chara!? What are you planning?” Geno called and Chara smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you all greatly. I know I’ll die but this is my battle. He used me since the beginning and I have to be the one to end him. One day you’ll forgive me.” Chara whispered and Geno ran forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chara if you dare do what I think you’re gonna do! Then you better live to tell him that his adoption went through. Otherwise you're leaving him motherless!” Geno snarled and she froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will it matter? It’s either motherless or dead… just tell Bryin (Bree-in, my HorrorLust ship child) that I loved him so much, that his biological parents did, and that I’m sorry.” She snapped her fingers as the world around them shuttered. Everyone fell unconscious and she sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh! My young protege!” Gaster smiled as she approached him cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not your protege. You know this plain and simple.” She said trying to hold her calm. His trust in her, believing she would eventually join him, would be her key in completing this and she couldn’t snap at him and risk this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe Chara! I kept your little Geno from getting infected, I kept that little freak from being infected too!” Gaster cooed and she sighed. Yes, he had kept Bryin from getting infected, but destroyed all copies of Horror and Lust tale before the infection so they wouldn’t ever come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That may be true but you are not afraid of infecting him now.” She whispered forming a small dagger made out of his corruption and light magic Dawning had left with her before the child had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I am not, sadly I can’t trust you to keep under control unless I hold that threat.” He hummed and Chara shivered before twirling the dagger in her hand and stepping closer. He was now beginning a villain monologue that she knew wouldn’t last long. It was a tv troupe. Unlike television though, Chara wouldn’t sit still during it. She launched herself into the air when his back was turned and stabbed him with the dagger. He began to melt around the dagger and screamed, pulling at his back, trying to pull the dagger out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chara What are you doing? This will kill you too!” He yelled and she smiled weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’m planning on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geno awoke with a loud sob, first awake. He rushed towards where Gaster had been. All he saw was a pile of dust at first sight. He soon noticed a small, crippled body, buried in the dust. Chara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chara!” He cried and rushed forward towards her small body. Chara had always been smaller then him but now she was so much smaller. So, so, so much smaller. It was like the corruption didn’t just leach her soul but her body and bone mass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geno?” She barely gasped out and he quickly opened a portal and teleported through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry! I won’t let you die! Please don’t die yet! Please! Chara just hold on baby!” Geno whimpered and Chara weakly gripped his shirt before completing passing out. It was like she gave up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chara no! Come on!” He rushed into their room and placed her on the bed. He looked around before summoning machines to monitor her condition. She was alive, but for how much longer no one knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” Core!Chara looked back at Shine. He had been awake a week and finally was strong enough to enter the mental link.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You almost died when I tried to connect the first time. Your soul hasn’t healed much. Your at like, two hp right now. It won’t heal more then that and it’s probably only that high because your being kept alive by a simple machine feeding you magic and everything you need to live.” Shine hummed and she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never told me why you decided to adopt. I’m gonna be here for a bit while the doctors, that Error called, check everything over.” Shine hummed and Chara smiled. She looked over at him and patted the floor for him to sit next to her. He did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well soon after me and Geno got married, we tried for children. Sadly we learned something rather quickly. I’m infertil. It hurt at first to know that but I found myself moving on. And then HorrorTale was destroyed. Lust came running to me. Horror had lived through the destruction but UnderLust wasn’t a place to raise a child. I agreed to basically foster Bryin (pronounced Bree-in). A year later underlust was destroyed and neither escaped. Me and Geno kept watching over Bryin until we both agreed that we wanted to legally adopt him…” she smiled and Shine nodded softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a sweet kid.” He responded and Chara grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dawning watched everything in slow motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyday she could hear Shine crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everynight Reboot tucked Evelyn in and said goodnight to Dawning as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reboot and Eraser said hello to her but never acknowledged her after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like she didn’t exist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like she never existed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it wasn’t fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Dawning didn’t like things not being fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would fight to make everything fair in life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if it meant hurting Evelyn to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just wanted life to be fair.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. IMPORTANT!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So... Faking the Fall fans?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started this book without any clue what I wanted to do and it left it with some major plot holes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once I finished Ending it All (if I finish it since I'm kinda stuck) would you want me to start rewriting Faking the Fall? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back on the book, there is so much I wanna change and do better. Where I fixed the sequel, so I could work on the third book, I still have issues with the first book that effect all the other books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would keep the old versions up and just make the rewrite with *ReWrite* on the titlea but would you want it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I may publish the chapters of Ending it All and then call it off there but I may also finish the story. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>